Teasing
by CoryLeaForever
Summary: One day Fionna wakes up and needs to get out of the house, when she goes to the refuge of Marshall Lee's she sees something that she wasn't supposed to. Over time he catches her doing things and teases her about it. Finally things end up in the bedroom and in dreams... How it all came to that even through the endless teasing? Read and find out. LEMONS! Bite Kink as well.
1. The Walk-In

**Multi Chap storyyyyyy. LEMONS ALL THE WAY. Trust me. **

* * *

(Fionna's POV)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
_Here I was. With him at his bed. I have never felt so empowered in my life. Glob. His gasps give me a rush. How i ended up here, well... That, is just a funny story..._  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up to the sound of thumping downstairs. Ugh i don't wanna get up. So I just decided to literally roll out of bed and onto the hard floor, not making a sound. I still heard the thumping.

"Ugh what the fuck could that be…" I put my hand on my forehead as i groggily walked to the ladder still in my short short pajama shorts and tight tank top. I didn't care if i wasn't wearing a bra right now. I wasn't in the mood to put one on besides, i could just put my hair in front of it if i had to. I had D's and i was usually self conscious when it comes to being around guys. They like to _stare_. I rolled my eyes at the thought and continued to the ladder. I didn't wanna go down the ladder to see so i just poked my head down and my hair was dangling to the floor. I could hear things clearer. Like moaning, groaning, whinnying, and meowing. I pulled up before I could see anything.

"Oh hell…" I walked to my bed and slumped onto it letting my back fall on the softness of it, closing my eyes as i continued to hear the thud.

"Man. I can't listen to this." I wanted to go see Marshall talk to him about it. He always was my source to talk to. He always turned it into something either funny and or bringing a smile to my face, but it turns annoying and he and i wrestle which is ALWAYS fun.

I know what you're thinking. I like Marshall Lee. That is SO not the case here. He and i are buds forevs.

But i did want to talk to him about this. I stood up and threw off my tank top and put on a bra. I didn't feel like changing so i stayed in my attire and slipped back on my tank top. I stuffed my thigh length hair into my hat and I grabbed my pack from the corner of the room where it normally sits and put it on my back. Such a familiar feeling. I didn't want to go down the ladder, it was still going on... So i decided to scale the tree house. It was better than walking in on my SISTER having sex with her boyfriend. I shuddered at the thought. As if right on cue i heard a moan.

"Holy crap..!" I needed to get out.

I opened the window and realized it wasnt that bad. I still had no shoes on which was okay because they were calloused enough. I decided to take the leap of faith. I jumped from the window landing on the soft green grass with my hands by my feet, my body crouched down.

"That was fun.!" I softly said standing up brushing myself off hoping Cake didn't hear. I started my way towards Marshall's.

When i got there i tried to make myself look presentable. I don't know why, even though we were best buds, I wanted to look my best around any guy. I talked to Cake about it and she said its just getting "mature" and wanting to have guys notice you. _Shit I'm fucking 19 years old, how can i still be "maturing"_… I thought this to myself as i approached the door brushing my bangs with my fingers making them look straight. Marshall, every time would just let me walk in so that's what i did.

"Marsh are you here?" I asked the house as it seemed empty, because when i came i usually saw Marshall floating above his couch playing his bass. This time he wasn't and i was worried. I wonder where he is…

I then heard noises throughout the house, much like the ones at home…

"Oh my glob does he have company…?!" I felt myself smirk knowing what that meant. I wanted, not to barge in, but to mock him later for it.

I smirked again as i climbed up the ladder and looked at the door that was just ajar from being closed. I stayed on the floor but i inched towards the door and peered my head in to see who he had over. Probably some skank.

What i saw made the breath leave my lungs. I saw Marshall… ALONE. On his bed. He was splayed out and was moaning in a _very_ erotic way.

"Ohhh..." He threw his head back and bit his lip. My eyes trained on his face, the look of bliss covered it.

"Oh my glob why am i watching this?!" I screamed inside my head as i continued to watch him with wide curious eyes.

Every time he threw his head back his charcoal hair would flip, in a way that I felt my stomach tie in knots and i felt… Weak.

His shirt was unbuttoned and i could see every detail of his toned chest. My stomach tied in knots again and i felt my lower area feeling tingly. I tried to pull myself away but… I just couldn't.

"Ahhh..." he moaned as he tugged and squeezed himself. My eyes traveled lower to see his jeans ON but they were unbuttoned and unzipped and all i could see hand clenching and unclenching. I guess he wasn't wearing boxers…

What's wrong with me! I felt myself shudder as he moaned louder this time. I watched him probably drooling as he writhed under himself with the pleasure. His eyes remained shut tight as he threw his head back again and i clutched my stomach.

Oh my glob…

"OHhhhh… shit" he slowly groaned as he arched his back and his chest was even more visible to me. The way he cusses in his erotic display… Glob...

No matter how hard i tried. I couldn't look away.

He was getting close because his pace was increasing and i could see a layer of sweat on him, "NNggghh" he grunted and licked his lips.

"Ahhh.. Fuck me, oh glob!" He threw his head back again and with one more pull and a yell there was the white liquid coming out of him. He removed his hand and i could see his erection spilling the liquid from it and my eyes widened and i bet i was crimson. I covered my mouth and clutched my stomach. Just watching him and… Listening to him seemed like it pleasured ME.

He fell back on his bed and opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh my glob." He moaned to himself. Then he i could see closed his eyes and whispered something. I tried to make out what it was… Wait… did he say-

"Fionna…" i heard him say.

Holy…!

I finally got the will in me to turn away. I turned so my back was against the wall that was by his door and i leaned my head back and whispered barely audible hopefully.

"Shit… I think just watching that pleasured _me_…" I played with the waistline of my shorts and was considering…

OH GLOB NO!

What if he caught me! Well i kind of caught him already and he said my NAME! Oh my gob..! What do i do?! I came here to get away from that but it turns out now i want more…

I turned my head and made sure he was still in his room. He was. At lease i think… Could he be under his covers…? He wasn't visible.

I bit my lip as i slowly slid my hand in my shorts and took the leap of faith and played with the waistline of my low cut underwear, as i imagined it was just _someone_ licking the edge teasing me. I closed my eyes and my mouth was parting. Just as i was about to slip in i saw a figure in the corner of my eye as i opened them, that just appeared and it said in a familiar voice.

"Having Fun Fi..?" He chuckled as i ripped my hand from my pants and jumped down the hole the ladder was in and yelled to him, "OH MY GLOB I HAVE TO GO.!" But just as i got to the door he was in front of me and i bumped into him and he put his hands on my shoulders, keeping me in place. I looked him over. His hair was partially better than it was, his flannel was buttoned up normal, and his pants… Well they were normal. Except for the slight tent i saw in his ripped jeans...

Oh man..

How did he change so fast..? Maybe he heard me. Damn his vampire hearing.

My breath faltered as i shuddered a bit and focussed myself on his face again shaking the thoughts of _him_ away from my head. But i couldn't look at his face with out picturing it full of pleasure, his mouth parted, his face sweaty, and his hair flipping from his head being thrown back. I shook my head and he snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Um. EARTH TO FIONNA! Are you there? Did you just get here? Maybe you needed a nice place to _'relax..'_" He started laughing and let go of me and i could feel i was blushing now and i pushed him.

"I didn't mean for you to see that.. I didn't even do it okay!"

He smiled at me looking at me like saying, 'I'm not stupid Fionna.'

I wish looks could kill right now…

Then he stuffed his hands in his pockets and actually looked concerned with a hint of serious.

"So did you just get here like- now or..." His voice trailing off. I wanted to stick it in his ass that i was here but... Some part of me didn't...

"Maybe i did.. Maybe i didn't." I smiled coyly at him and he stared at me starting to get worried.

"Well which one is it?!" He asked louder than he meant to obviously because i saw a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Why do you want to know Marshy?" I teased him as i took off my backpack and threw it on the couch then resting my hands on my hips cocking my right one. He took this opportunity to look me over, i guess because he didn't see me looking back at him narrowing my eyes. He started with my legs, then he made his way to my chest, his eyes widening... Jeez. I snapped my fingers in front of his face gesturing to my own.

"HEY! My eyes. Are up here." He blushed just a tad again and i realized he still hadn't answered my question.

"Why do you want to know Marshall why?"

"Just. Because. I uh-.." His voice trailed off and i decided NOW would be a good time to joke with him about it. I crossed my arms and walked around "observing" the room. He watched me with a puzzled look.

"You need thicker walls in this place. You can hear an AWFUL lot of noises if you're not careful." I bit the inside of my cheek trying to conceal my laughter. His face went from blushing. To white as a ghost. His face was priceless, just the way his eyes were looking with disbelief and total embarrassment. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started dying as he just stood like a statue watching me. I took my arms away from my chest and started slapping my legs and clapping like i did when i laughed uncontrollably.

I managed to get out after a few deep breaths, "I guess you can't joke with me anymore can you." I told him cockily and knew it was a bad idea. He smirked at me and acted like it was no big deal and took his hands out of his pockets, crossing his arms over his _toned_ chest and said simply with the same smirk, "At least i didn't touch myself to the sight of someone else jacking off." I stopped laughing immediately and my face i bet was a dark shade of red.

We both didn't say anything for a few seconds then he said with surprise in his voice, looking impressed almost, "So the great Fionna the adventurer is silent. So she DID touch herself..." he said smirking and laughing at the same time.

I jumped at him and my hand connected with his cheek leaving a red hand mark.

"If you tell anyone i was ABOUT TO. WHICH I DIDN'T. I will tell people what _you_ do when you jack yourself off." I made myself sound intimidating. And i guess it wasnt working because he said, "Go ahead. All guys in Aaa Fionna do that. So it technically won't be big news." Then i smiled coyly at him and shot him a glance that said 'oh yeah you think that huh..' and told him as i pushed past him putting my hand on the doorknob after grabbing my pack.

"But other guys in Aaa don't touch themselves then say my name after they had their orgasm now do they." I smirked at him who looked mortified before opening the door and shutting it behind me.

I smiled to myself as i have won the argument. But as i walked home my mind wandered to him on his bed.

I had to fight my eyes wanting to flutter open and closed. I didn't like him like that. Did I?...


	2. Hot Showers and Biting Fingers

(Fionna's POV)

Once i got home i opened the door and the noises were gone. I closed the door as silently as possible and i leaned against it closing my eyes. My arm wrapped around my stomach.

'Why do i feel this way. The only other person i've felt this way over is Gumball… Never Marshall… Glob i can't deal with this right now.' I snapped my eyes open and i took my arm away from my stomach and i trudged to the ladder leading to the main floor.

When i got up there i saw Cake making breakfast and my eyes wandered to the clock. It was 10:30. What? I guess i woke up at 10:00 because it seemed like only a few minutes i was over at Marshall's… Then my mind wandered to him in bed again- NO! I'm not going to think that. I did a major slap across my own face leaving a mark i bet, and it created a large sound that made Cake, that i could see, jump. She spun around from her spot at the stove and screamed.

"FIONNA!" She came running to me and placed a paw on my face.

"What happened?!"

"Cake, i was… Just deep in thought and i was thinking something really stupid and i slapped myself. It's not a big deal." I said rolling my eyes. She was ALWAYS on my ass… I was getting tired of it. Especially since it was almost my 20th.

"Fi i'm only trying to look out for you."

I pressed my pride down and gave a weak smile.

"I know you are, and i thank you for that." I gave her a hug and i went up to our room as she continued to hum as she made breakfast. I ran to my bed and jumped onto it frontside first and buried my face in my pillows. For some reason i couldn't get the thoughts of Marshall out of my head.

* * *

(Marshall's POV)

As she slammed the door i felt like dying all over again. I started pacing and running my hands through my hair.

"Oh shit i can't believe she heard me. Not only say her name but just- THAT! Oh man.." I thought out loud because i couldn't contain my embarrassment. My pace quickened but it slowed when i thought of that moment after i said her name.

_The room was totally silent until i heard a faint voice say, "Shit… I think just watching that pleasured ME…" I recognized it was Fionna's voice when i heard it. OH SHIT. I tried not to completely wig out. I quickly zipped up my pants and buttoned up my shirt and smoothed down my hair. I tried wiping off the sweat on my forehead and turned invisible right before i saw her head poke around the door pane. I saw a look of relief on her face before it disappeared again. I felt a rush through me. Why hasn't she left yet. Wouldn't she be totally weirded out? I floated warily over to the door and poked my head out the door to see Fionna's hand in her pants…_

_Holy crap._

_I felt my eyes widen and my pants growing tight. I floated out of the door and continued to watch her. Her mouth parting. I had to stop this before it got too bad…_

Then the next thing i knew she was down the hole, we were seeing who did worse, then she stormed out with the last word, and won.

"UGH! I don't know what to do! How do i talk to her about this?! Do i even talk to her about this? Or do i just wing it?" I started to fall as if to fall straight onto the floor on my back, but I caught myself by floating just two inches from the ground. I laced my fingers behind my head and closed my eyes trying to think.

'_Okay. So i jacked off in front of Fionna. Big deal. All best friends jack in front of each other!_' I told myself sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"UGH! This doesn't help." Then my mind wandered to Fionna's hands in her pants. _Did i trigger that..?_ _Well duh, she saw me_… So does she like me. I mean. I kind of liked her. I was just- doing it and then i thought of her… So i technically did masturbate to her… But i don't know if i actually DO like her but, now that i saw her supposedly "touching" herself to the thought of ME touching myself. Damn i'm WAY over thinking this.

Oh man i don't know what to think… But all i do know is i'm thinking an awful lot of Fionna sprawled out on her bed, her back arching off of it, her head thrown back from pleasure that was brought to her from… Me… I opened my eyes and looked down to see i had a boner. I wanted to alleviate some of the pressure, but i thought of Fionna catching me again. No way thats happening again.

I have to talk to her but later. Now. I just want to take a shower and then- alleviate the pressure because i _know_ Fionna can't catch me there.

* * *

It had been 5 days since i saw Marshall and i couldn't get him out of my head. I had to get out of bed. I was tired of thinking about him. I needed to feel separation. My hair was in a high twisted bun and i was wearing the same clothes as i was when i saw Marshall. I hadn't showered since the day i went out after i came home after seeing Marshall. So i hadn't showered in 5 days. I think seeing him traumatized me maybe. Or maybe i just had too many thoughts. I had no idea what to tell Cake when she asked why i wouldn't shower. Or move around outside. I just told her i was feeling under the weather. So she let me have my space. I also felt like i needed to stay inside for fear of seeing him around. Even though he couldn't be in the sun, he has an umbrella. I sat up and decided to go out for a walk. It felt like it was late so i glanced at the clock. It was 9:30. I groaned. I wanted to do something so i could stop worrying too much.

I grabbed my backpack and didn't even bother with my hat. My hair looked probably greasy though but i didn't give a rat's ass. I grabbed my sword from my pack, holding it in one fist and walked out into the clearing outside our house, searching for some adventure. I ended up just walking around and jogging. I found a lake where the moon shone bright and there was its shadow on the water. I still had no shoes so i slung off my pack and put my feet into the cold water, my hair somewhat a mess probably, some pieces coming out. But i didn't care who saw me. I raised my arms over my head and closed my eyes. Leaning back onto the soft grass outside the lake, my hands digging into the softness, letting my mind settle…

In the thoughts of a certain vampire.

Oh here we go.

* * *

It had been days! I still had to talk to her! I have been lying in bed for the past few days thinking about a certain adventuress…

Not too nicely…

I seriously need to talk to her about this.

I had my bass on my stomach as i played my feelings out. After strumming for a bit i looked at the clock. 10:15.

Fionna would be home by now. I took in a deep breath and sat up putting my bass at my side. When i stood up i buttoned on my favorite plaid shirt and smoothed it out. I looked in the mirror and my hair was a mess. Whatever.

I floated nervously to her house, thinking a million things at once. What will i say? Just wing it? Or should i _really_ think this through..?

Shit i'm over thinking this. _Again._

I moved a hand through my hair and fisted it at the top of my head.

"WHAT. DO. I. DO?"

I continued to Fionna's. Still having no idea what i'm going to say.

I finally came to their house and didn't feel like going through the front door. I didn't want Cake to have to hear this.

I moved up to the window and swiftly went inside not making a noise. I stood on the ground looking for any signs of Fionna. Just then i heard a noise coming up the ladder and it was Cake singing and carrying a pile of clothes.

SHIT. If she found me she would start asking questions and things would get awkward… I quickly flew into the bathroom and hid in the corner beside the toilet listening to her sing, "Folding some clothes. I'm gonna fold some of these clothes. Wait- WHAT IS FIONNA DOING WITH THESE." I heard Cake screech as i looked through the crack of the door and i saw her holding up three of Fionna's panties. The front of it said 'Ask First', then the back of the second, 'Unwrap me', then on the third 'I Dare You'. My eyes widened as i looked at Cake who was holding them in disgust.

"We are having a talk when she gets home!" She folded them quickly and indelicately.

For some reason her underwear turned me on. Just the sayings on them think that maybe she wanted it to be true… My eyes fluttered open and closed at the thought of my hands sliding them off of her curvaceous hips with her under me-

STOP.

I opened my eyes and looked at my erection poking through my jeans.

Oh hell…

Time was passing as Cake continued to fold clothes as i sat there in the corner of the bathroom not knowing what to do. So i took in every detail of the room. Across the wall i was leaning against was the bathtub/shower and it was built into the wall leaving the fourth side open for someone to get in. Then there was the round sink with a square mirror above it, then there was the wall i was against next to the toilet. I leaned my head against the corner of the wall and waited.

* * *

When i got home i was really sweaty and i wanted to take a shower, because i finally had a reason. But when i got up to my room i saw Cake with my Victoria's Secret under-

Oh man…

"What are you doing with THIS kind of under wear Fionna the Human?!" I had bought those just to be rebellious and maybe be wearing it if a guy and i are… Yeah.

"I bought them when i needed some," i fidgeted uncomfortably as i explained and moved to where i set my backpack usually and took it off putting it in the familiar place.

"I was buying some underwear and bras and i saw those and thought they were cute. I didn't see the writing until after i bought them honest!" I put my hands up in defense as i lied to her.

She eyed me curiously, i rolled my eyes and told her, "It's not like anyone will be looking down there anytime soon Cake i mean common." I thought i heard a growl somewhere but i ignored it and continued my route to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way.

"Just still what if someone found these?! They would think you were a slut!"

I face palmed myself stopping in front of the bathroom entry way.

"Cake right now i just want to take a shower and think a bit okay." I smiled at her sarcastically before backing into the room and slamming the door and throwing my towel in the sink and putting my hands on it. I looked into the mirror and thought about him.

_'I'm going to do this about him one more time before i stop for good.'_ I thought to myself as i walked and pulled the clear shower curtain to the side and turned on the water to full heat. I leaned against the flatness of the wall that was between the sink and the shower and waited for it to get steamy. Once it did i went back in front of the mirror. It was clouded over and i thought of him on the bed, and thought of what he could do to me.

I wrote on the glass, and then clawed at the glass like he was on the other side. Then i ripped my hand away and started to unravel my hair. I brushed through it like normal and then flipped it like he was watching me. I ran a hand through it and threw my head back like he was doing that to me. I practically ripped off my shirt and shorts then i ran my hands over my waist slipping my middle finger under the waistband of my low cut underwear and then my hands went back up to my bra. _I was going to do this… thinking of him... one last time_.

* * *

I couldn't believe what i'm seeing right now.

Right before she came into the bathroom i remembered that i have invisibility. So i went invisible and tried to make no noises whats so ever by floating in the corner of the ceiling on the same wall the sink was on so i got a full angle of Fionna.

I couldn't read what she wrote on the mirror but she clawed at it like she- wanted something…

She started taking off her clothes and i started to get really hot. Not just because it was like a sauna in the bathroom now but because- of- HER. As she started moving her hands on her waist and hips i felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop. Then i felt my right hand starting to undo the buttons on my shirt and my left fisting my hand in my hair. Then Fionna started playing with the waistband of her panties. Oh glob… I felt my body shudder and my pants feeling extremely tight. Especially when she started teasing the mirror when she was taking off her bra. When she finally removed the fabric i had finally found out why she was so self conscience about guys staring at her chest. She was a D goddess... I was about to moan at the sight of her.

I had to cover my mouth and i whispered, "Fuck…" As i unknowingly felt my hand squeezing myself outside of my jeans and my erection is painfully hard. She ran a finger down her tight cleavage with a seductive look on her face and i bit my finger and squeezed tighter.

My eyes popped out of my head as she slowly slid her underwear down in a _very_ sexy way and i felt like i was going to cum right there. "Uhh.." I moaned into my hand, repressing the feeling to pull my pants down and take her right there. She bit her finger lightly and smiled as she turned away from the mirror and stepped into the scorching shower. First thing she did was squirt the shampoo into her palm and massaged it into her head, in a way… That made it seem like she was imagining someone else massaging her scalp. Then she removed her hands and didn't wash out the shampoo. I guess she wanted to soak it in. I do that too… I smiled at the in commonness until i felt my jeans get tight again when i saw that she was about to wash her body.

What made it better. She doesn't use a washcloth, she uses her _hands_.

I moaned into my hand, my eyes rolling back into my head while i went back to squeezing myself, Fionna's obliviousness was going to be the death of me.

She moved her hands slowly on her body and she paid _extra_ special attention to her breasts as she massaged them like they have never been washed before.

"Oh my glob Fionna." I moaned into my hand as i tried my best not to bite off my finger as i bit it, almost drawing blood.

Now she's making her way lower... She was side ways but i could see her actions through the clouded bath curtain. Then i saw her head be thrown back. She was touching herself. This time. It was _much_ worse than her walking in on me, and _defiantly_ worse than me walking in on her the first time. No. This was the most intimate i have ever seen her, _ever_.

And i like it...

I heard her let out a breathy moan even with the sound of the water. I saw her turn her back so the water was on it and her front was to the tile wall. She put one hand on the wall the other continued to pleasure herself making her throw her head back in ecstasy making her long hair fly, the shampoo in her hair getting on the walls. I took the leap of faith and floated from my corner and went right next to her, still outside of the shower curtain, i just wanted to be close to her. Have something intimate. But i couldn't get my hands on her myself… Oh shit if only i could... This is something _exactly_ like her tying me up and making me watch this. Torture.

But the next thing i knew she took her hand away from the wall and covered her mouth and i heard just by being next to her a stifled moan. Then she took it away and threw her head back and turned so her back was to the wall and her body was leaned back on it.

"Oh shit Marshall." I heard her say before biting her lip.

Holy shit.

She said my name. Well i said her name but. Not like this.

She picked up her pace and so did i. Her breathing became more erotic and i could see her legs started shaking, and her arm was slowing down. She was getting tired. I think i should take it as a compliment. I mean _I_ was technically making her feel this way. If this was the real thing... She would be more tired because i would rock her world so _hard. _I threw my head back at the thought. I then heard her through her mouth say again "Marshall, don't stop, faster…" Then her hand moved faster. And so did mine.

I was right. Her obliviousness _is_ going to be the death of me. I was about to moan but i raised my left hand quickly and bit the side of my thumb. Then i saw a trickle of blood form. Great.

Then her breath quickened even more and her arm i could see was quickening its pace. Then i _had_ to maybe slip my hand _into_ my jeans to make the feel even more real. When i did i knew i made the right choice because right when i did Fionna let slip a loud moan through her hand which turned me on immensely. I felt like i was going to cum but i picked the right time to because then i heard her put her front onto the wall with a thud and threw her head back in pure bliss as she covered her mouth and yelled trying to be quiet.

"Ohh... AHH MARSHALL!" and then that's when i had to go back to my corner so i could muffle a yell as well. When i finished into my jeans I still could hear her erotic breathing.

After she regained her senses, she turned her back to the wall so she was facing the water and then slid down the wall so she was sitting on the floor of the tub with the water showering on her like rain, washing out her hair in the process.

Glob it turned me on. Wanted to make me have an orgasm all over again. I floated near her again, and sat with my legs crisscrossed in the air and watched her rub her forehead and laugh.

"Oh my glob i think that is the best orgasm i have ever had in my life. I can't wait until the next best one…"

I think i was about to choke on my own spit as i swallowed.

Is she talking about _having sex_ with me… Wh-. The next thing i knew i saw she got up and stumbled slightly. Then she lifted shaky hands to wash out the shampoo in her hair, then to shut off the water. I backed off into the corner again while she pulled away the curtain and grabbed her towel. She had to hold onto the wall to get out of the tub. Was her standing orgasm so good her legs are shaky?

Son of a bitch…

She looked at herself in the parts that weren't still clouded and frowned.

"Gob.. All he'll see me as is that little girl. But not _me_." I wanted to go behind her and wrap my arms around her so my hand was on her breast and my other on her lower abdomen, stroking slightly, kissing her neck and say that wasn't the deal. But i couldn't otherwise- i would have to answer to Cake, who i would have to explain why i was pervetedy watching Fionna. So that wasn't happening. My head was pulled out of my thoughts as Fionna opened the door to release the hot air and let in some cool ones. As i flew out the door something caught my eye.

The mirror.

I smiled at it. Then i wrote something too, i hoped that she would see this before Cake but i didn't have to think too soon before i was flying warp speed to the open window and waited until Fionna looked with what looked like dying of embarrassment or arousal or love… I smiled as she was swatting at the air around her to see if i was invisible around her. I let out a throaty chuckle and flew to my house. I think i like a certain human...

* * *

Oh my glob no one can say that they don't feel something inside after they have had the _best_ orgasm of their life.

As i sat in bed i thought of in the shower. I felt like he was moaning with me. After i put my hair up in my towel earlier i felt like i was going to fall, my legs were shaky as well as my arms... What's up with that? I was really confused right now. But first things first. I had to get this "turban" off of my head. So walked back into the bathroom and finally got it off and started brushing my hair, looking at the mirror. The next thing i knew was the brush fell out of my hand, half because my hand was so shaky from the shower, but the other, i felt like i wanted to either die of embarrassment or feel happiness. I imagined him saying it to me as i told him what my side of the mirror said.

"I _want_ you Marshall Lee my Vampire King…"

"I can't wait to hear you scream when i give you an orgasm even better than the one you just had. Because i want you too Fionna my Human..."

* * *

**HEYYYY. okay, i'm going to start updating regularly once a week on Mondays/Sundays. I did it twice this week because i'm not going to be here until next saturday... will this hold you until then..? ;) Don't worry i have chapters up to eight done. So don't worry your asses! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! If you have any ideas for future chaps pm me or review if you just want to do that! love yew all**


	3. Rain and Soup

**Ohemgee guys got back saturday night and i was SO tired i decided to post tonight instead. Because i kind of slept all day and had to hang w/ fam so yeah. HERE YOU GO! stuff comes in just the 2nd chap after this... stay tuned my children for the ultimate! ;)**

* * *

The sun shown through the drapes and i stretched with a smile as i felt the warm glow on my skin. Then my smile turned into a a look of horror, "Oh my glob. He- was in the bathroom- WITH ME!" I quickly covered my mouth before my voice got too loud to wake Cake.

I sat up, "What do i do?! HE saw me naked! He saw me- oh glob.!" I rested my head in my hands and wanted to die. Then i looked through my fingertips at the sunbeam, the dust flying through it.

"Would that mean we are even. Hell no. He saw me do _way_ worse…" my face cringed into my hands until i moved them away and hugged my body as i rested my back onto my head board. My mind went to what he wrote. _He_ wants me. I want him. I think... UGH!

"How will i face him..?! What do i do… You know what. I'm going to go see him and i'm going to act like nothing ever happened." I nodded my head and threw my legs over the side of the bed and grabbed my usual attire, seeing as last time i had a tight tank top, a visible bra, and short shorts. I grabbed my usual shirt and skirt, i put on a lacy black bra from Victoria's Secret as well as panties from there too. I slipped my on my shirt and skirt and searched for my hat. Once i found it i didn't bother brushing my hair, I just stuffed my thigh length hair into my hat and strapped on my backpack. I decided not to wear long stockings and wear low ankle socks with my Mary Jane's. When i was ready i looked at Cake. Still asleep. I glanced at the clock.

12:38. Wow. We slept late. Cake did draw the blackout drapes last night…

I needed a reason for going to Marshall's. I can't just show up and expect everything to go back to normal.

I got it! I'll ask him to go pick strawberries. I'm starved. I nodded at myself as i jumped down the tree trunk hole to the lower level which was the kitchen and the living room area thing. I took out a notepad and a pen and wrote to Cake if she woke up soon.

'Cake, I went to Marshall's to pick strawberries. When i woke up it was lunch. So we went out to get red berries, as i have said already. Love you! Be back soon. -XO Fio'

Then i headed out.

Along the way i noticed it started to get cloudy, really fast. The next thing i knew. It was pouring.

"Damn." I picked up my pace. But i stopped. I wanted to enjoy the rain. I haven't had time to really enjoy it in a while. So i took off my hat and stuffed it in my pack, hoping it didn't get too wet. I then slung my back pack off of my shoulders and set it on the ground and spun. I threw my head back, feeling my hair was drenched and in strips, with every spin flinging water away from myself, but some onto me included. I then fell to the ground to feel the soft wet soil and grass under me. I tried opening my eyes to see the light gray clouds, with the water pouring out from them. I smiled as i felt the patter on my face. I put my hands out in front of me as if to shield myself, only, i was trying to catch the delicate drops. There were so many it was hard to miss. After what seemed like hours of sitting in the rain i remembered my real purpose. I smiled and didn't bother with my hat, i grabbed my pack by the strap and held it in my hand. I stumbled in the drops as if i looked drunk. I was just feeling dizzy. I started to get cold when i felt a sharp cold wind surround me. I continued to walk though.

Once i reached the mouth of the cave, it seemed warm compared to the windy outside of it. I didn't even notice my arms wrapped around my shivering body. I stumbled to the porch and was about to just go in but i stopped my self as i was about to grab the knob. I shut my eyes tightly as i remembered what happened last time…

"UGH!" I shook my head and knocked on the door. Not a minute later a shaggy looking Marshall Lee wearing a mis-buttoned flannel, with his ripped jeans zipped but not buttoned, and tousled locks. Like he was in a hurry... I'll smirk and joke about it later but right now i didn't feel good.

"Hey Fi- what's up…" his voice seemed to trail off as he looked at me, unknowing i was taking in his features as well. I tore my eyes from his body as i looked down at myself. My shirt and skirt was hugging my body and the outline of my bra was very visible. Some of my lace underwear was as well, but not like my bra was. My eyes trailed to his pants and i saw something poking at his zipper.

Oh no.. His eyes traveled to my chest and his eyes widened and i saw his jeans becoming tighter against him. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Uh, Marshall." He shook his head and i could see a tint of pink in his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Uh why are you here?"

"Uh, i woke up at 12:40 and i was starving so i decided to come over here for strawberries. But i got caught up in the rain," I suddenly heard my teeth chattering and i shivered on his porch. He gave me a worried look and opened his door to me.

"Fionna come in, you look sick. I have tomato soup-"

"Man, i am NOT sick. I was just out in the rain for like 30 minutes or something. That isn't long enough to get me sick." I then shivered again, even in his warm house. Maybe he was right…

"No Fi, sit down. You probably also need food. Here." He started unbuttoning his shirt and i saw his sculpted upper chest again. I tried not to stare but it was hard not to. He then looked like he remembered something.

"I think you should change out of those-" I shot him a disgusted look but he chuckled and rolled his eyes "Glob you jump to conclusions to quick. But if you want to do that it's fine…" He shot me a seductive glance, i realized his shirt was still halfway unbuttoned and he knew i knew it too. I lifted my arm at an easy pace to punch him in the arm but i felt to weak to get up and do it, so i lowered my arm quickly rolling my eyes. He smirked and turned on his heel, soon floating upstairs. Soon he came back down with another flannel shirt but it was black and gray plaid, and a pair of his sweatpants. He threw them at me and i attempted to catch them only to have them be thrown past my hands and into my face.

I pulled them away and looked at Marshall who was laughing his way into the kitchen.

"I'm making you that soup." I rolled my eyes at him and stood up to climb up the ladder to his room which is where his bathroom attached to his room was located. I glanced toward his bed- okay just stop. I put my hand beside my eyes blocking out my vision of his bed, therefore blocking out my memories to fuel my imagination. I walked into the bathroom and didn't bother closing the door. I knew he was in the kitchen. Or else i would hear him coming. I started humming and singing as i began to peel off my wet clothes and hang them on the edge of the tub.

_"Beauty Queen of, only 18 she-_

_Had some trouble with herself…_

_He was always there to help her she-_

_Always belonged to someone else…_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up, at your dooo-oor._

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow, i want moo-oore…"_

I had managed to get off all my wet clothes. Now i was just standing in my bra and underwear. I took a brush he had handy and started to brush through my tangled matts, also using the brush as a microphone.

_"I don't mind spending every-day,_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain…_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile-_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,_

_And she wiiiii-ll be loved. She wi-i-llll be lo-o-oved."_ I stopped brushing my hair as it was all straight and i started to put on Marshall's warm clothes.

_"Tap on my window, Knock on my door I-_

_Want to make you feel beautiful._

_I know i tend to get so- insecure._

_Doesn't matter, Anymore._

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies-_

_It's compromise that moo-ooves us alo-o-ong._

_Yeah…_

_My heart is full and my door's always open,_

_You come anytime-_

_You wa-a-ant Yeah!"_

I had put on all of his clothes by then and i hadn't realized how loud my voice had gotten. I didn't care. But i did when Marshall appeared in the door way and put his arm on the door hinge, leaning against it.

"Yeah i can see the door's open you've had it open all the time you were- changing." He paused before saying 'changing' to look me over and smirked. After he finished he started chuckling and i narrowed my eyes at him and i felt my face get hot.

"You perv! I bet you were jacking off to me changing…" I smirked at him as i moved past him under his arm and started walking towards the door with him still behind me.

"Oh really. Well my arm never got tired," I heard him laugh. I stopped walking with a look of horror on my red face. I was REALLY blushing now. I clenched my fists and sped out of the door knowing he got the final say this time. Since i had only seen him once… WAIT am i considering _purposely_ watching him touch himself?! That is the most idiotic thing i have EVER even-

"UGH!" I jumped down the hole instead of using a ladder. I stomped to the couch and sat on the hard surface. I was kind of warm now… Then i saw Marshall bring down his comforter. He threw it at me and i managed to catch it this time. He gave a sarcastic surprised look, "Oh! You caught it! Good job!" Then i narrowed my eyes at him, sticking out my tongue and he floated to the kitchen just as the buzzer on the microwave went off. He grabbed the steaming bowl and went to grab a spoon. He started blowing on it to cool it down for me, i thought that was kind of sweet..

"Here's your soup." He smiled as he handed it to me. I was glad he didn't throw it. I smirked at him and smiled giving a genuine, "Thank you."

He started sitting on the couch, when he usually floated and then put his elbows on his knees, bending over, turning his head to look at me.

"So, i got the final word this time? Thats good. We're even." He sat back with a cocky smile lacing his fingers behind his head.

I took mouthful of soup as he told me this and i swallowed hard when he said, 'We're even.' Hell no!

"Um no, i've seen you only… once." Did i really want to have this conversation right now?

"Do you want to see it again…?" He gave me a seductive look and started to unzip his pants.

"NO you perv! You STALKED me while i was in the shower! So technically you watched me on purpose! That time i saw you was an accident!" I wrapped the comforter that was around my shoulders around me tighter and continued to eat my soup vigorously. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Uh huh, then why were you still sitting on the wall with your hand in your pants if it was just an 'accident' when i was done? Hm?" He crossed his arms. He was enjoying every minute of making me look like the crazed lover person.

"GLOB MARSHALL ITS NOT FAIR!" I said louder than i meant it too and i buried my blushing face in my hands making sure the soup didn't fall.

"Wait. Are you saying its unfair that i have seen you but… You haven't seen me… Twice…?" He shifted in his place and i wanted to die.

"No. Its just. Glob i don't know." I wanted to cry. I liked him i think. Maybe even more... But then when he's like this i just want to smash his face in!

What. is. Wrong. With. Me.

"Well then what's not fair?" He sounded concerned actually.

I just decided to think of something that sounds right and i just spat out, "Its not fair that you say my name while your jacking off and not even try to make a move or something! I mean honestly!" I continued to have my face in my hands because i didn't want him to see my blush. Then i felt a pair of hands force them away and pull my chin up. I felt his lips smash to mine and i immediately kissed him back. This was my first kiss. With him though. My first was with Gumball. Eh. It was okay. It was more sweet. But this… This was completely different. This was aggressive, hot, and i felt something. Especially something that settled in between my thighs. He pulled away from my lips and went to my neck. He spoke between licks and kisses, "Fionna… I. I didn't think that's what you wanted…"

I didn't know why to say, "I.. I don't even know if its what i want… I- I want to test something."


	4. Movies and Stripping

**HEY! Its 12:00am and its 4th of July! So i decided to be nice and post today and then post on Sunday as well. I hope you enjoy this! Because next chap is where it's at! STAY TUNED!**

* * *

He stopped ravishing her neck long enough to look at her. His eyes had turned red and he was staring into her eyes, as if he was searching for something beyond… His face was just inches from hers and she mindlessly traced his lips with her index finger. He didn't look surprised or puzzled. He simply smiled at the small but intimate gesture. Fionna pulled away quickly coming to her senses brushing her bangs behind her ears, blushing madly looking at her lap and said, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't think. Just DO it." Marshall Lee then gave her one of his famous 'If you know what i mean..' looks and Fionna blushed even more. She had no idea what she was planning on "testing"... _I think i just said that to distract..._

"I don't know…" Is all she could falter. He looked at her quizzically as she brushed her fingers through her now damp but mostly dry hair.

"What don't you know." It wasn't a question really.

"I just don't know what to do okay." She got up and let the comforter fall around her to go to the kitchen. Marshall watched her with a furrowed brow and asked her following her into the kitchen, "What do you mean you 'don't know what to do'…?" He was eyeing Fionna as if to say, 'Common, common.'

She was facing away from him when she placed her bowl hard on the counter but never spilled it, he flinched at this action and waited for her to go off on him but all she did was put her hands away from her on the counter so her arms were straight. Marshall softened when he saw this and he inched toward her, her back still to him.

"I may seem like i know everything. But, i don't. I didn't even know what a nosebleed meant until a week ago." Fionna rolled her eyes at the remembrance of how she found out.

"What kind of nosebleed are you talking about Fionna…" Marshall cocked an eyebrow moving slowly until he got beside her and he saw her throw her head back in frustration and heard a growl in her throat.

"Ugggh! I hoped i didn't have to think about this again." She bent over so her elbows were now what was holding her up and she placed her face in her palms as she rolled her eyes. "When i was with someone i dropped my sword and i bent over to pick it up and i when i looked up that person started getting a nosebleed… The look on his face showed maximum embarrassment and he quickly wiped it away. I thought it was normal but when i told Cake about it, she got really awkward then she told me what it meant… Pathetic right."

Fionna shrugged her shoulders and Marshall was now floating on his side on the counter so his face was near hers. His index and thumb were on the bridge of his nose like he was thinking or trying to get rid of a headache. Then he shot his eyes open and snapped looking at a puzzled Fionna with a goofy smile on his face.

"It was Gumwad wasn't it." Marshall had to bite his cheek to hold in his laughter when he saw Fionna shudder in the slightest bit.

"I'm not telling you." She kept her face in her hands, _obviously hiding a blush_ he thought.

"Well i don't hide my boners. I just don't like nosebleeds anyway, so i rather just let it show in my pants." Marshall started laying on his back in the air as he lounged, lacing his fingers behind his soft, raven hair, acting like it wasn't a big deal that he was talking about erections with Fionna.

"Um, Marshall. Just- stop." Fionna stood straight up, her eyes screwed shut as she had her right hand up, signaling for him to shut the fuck up.

"Stop what. I don't need to hide anything from _you_ Fionna. Just like you didn't hide anything from me outside my room or in the shower." Marshall bit his lip trying not to laugh.

"Marshall. I am serious." He opened his eyes to see Fionna's fists clenched and her eyes fluttering as they were closed.

"What. I'm not doing anything." Marshall gave his famous smirk and Fionna let out a deep breath knowing what he was doing.

"Okay then Marshall. I'm done." Marshall shot a worried glance towards Fionna who was now looking at him with her arms crossed and her hip cocked. Her face was emotionless. No blush, or anything.

"W-What do you mean." Marshall faltered. _I didn't mean to offend her, i just was trying to be funny. I hope she won't say something like 'I never want to see you again' Glob i don't think i could handle it._

"I mean i want to get even." She was still expressionless.

"How do you plan on doing that." He didn't really ask, he more like stated it, now sitting upright above his counter mimicking her crossed arms.

She had a look of stone and determination as she reached out quick as a fox, grabbing his shirt head opening, collar in one hand, nearly scraping her nails across his bite marks which caused him to get aroused and he shivered. Fionna started pulling him out of the kitchen with him still floating, and had anticipations on what was about to happen next.

"What's going on Fi-?" The next thing he knew he was pulled to the lips of Fionna.

Marshall placed his feet on the ground and pulled her by her waist to his front.

"I _want_ even Marshall." She said as she moved her lips from his mouth to his neck, licking his bite marks thoroughly, making his knees nearly buckle under him. He instead let out a husky moan and faltered breath as he pulled Fionna closer.

_Hm, i guess that's his weak spot. I wonder what mine is…_ Fionna thought as she continued to tongue Marshall's neck.

"I still don't get how you're getting even Fionna." He breathed to her as he smirked at her and she nipped his neck making him hiss in pleasure. Then Fionna heard him grumble something barely audible.

"All you're doing is teasing me…" She saw the corners of his mouth go down a bit when she stopped. A devious smile forming on her innocent face.

"Why did you stop?" He practically shook her out of frustration as she smiled with that devious smile at him.

She pulled back and turned her back to him and stretched.

"You know Marsh, i'm in the mood for a movie. Let's watch one okay!" She managed to try and sound normal when she had a plan in her mind that she was going to execute soon…

"Um okay.." He watched her with uneasiness at her sudden burst of happiness as he moved to the movies as she sat on the couch.

"What do you want to watch Fionna?" He gestured the large selection of movies, leaning on the wall beside it.

"Hm. I don't know" she put her finger to her chin like she was thinking "how about…" she rolled her eyes at his movies which were all mainly horror "Marsh, can we look at OnDemand, I kinda don't want to watch horror." Without his opinion she switched the TV on, to OnDemand. Fionna searched looking for one specific movie. One that had sex, love, and was a chick flick. Just to piss him off. But it was all apart of the plan.

"OH! How about this." Fionna stopped when she found it.

"Really Fionna? The Notebook. Even though i've never seen it before-"

"WHAT. You have NEVER seen it before! We are so watching it." She interrupted acting a bit more girlish than usual. She was even surprised at how girly she was being. _It was true, the tomboyish me had seen The Notebook. Only with Cake though. I would never have watched it if she hadn't made me watch it with her._

Marshall just kept his eyes wide and his mouth agape as Fionna slouched back on the couch wrapping the comforter around her shoulders and crossed her legs, acting like this was just normal for her. _Which was weird… Because this wasn't._

"O-Okay i guess. I just-" He sat down but was interrupted by Fionna who was trying to sound like her old self again.

"Common dude. You haven't even seen it so can you know you don't like it…" She smiled at him as he stuck his tongue out at her, proving that she had a point.

When the movie actually got going he realized that it wasn't that bad. He actually may have liked it.

Fionna was watching Marshall's reaction towards the movie, seeing that he liked it, was making herself laugh. Until it got to the point where they were at the old house and they were kissing at the piano. Fionna stiffened a bit, knowing that it was now or never and she had to seem nonchalant about this. Marshall stiffened a bit she could see as well when they started undressing.

Fionna smirked at him and whispered to herself when in the movie Noah took off his shirt she started licking her bottom lip rubbing her index finger on it, hoping to get a rise out of Marshall. "Glob Ryan Gosling is so sexy…"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Marshall turn his head a bit to the side and his eyes show that he was saying, 'Excuse me?'

When he saw that she was stimulating her bottom lip he crossed his legs _probably trying to hide his boner_ and took in a deep breath turning his attention towards the movie again.

Fionna took this opportunity to start her plan.

"Marsh, i'm hot." She said normally sitting up and pulled the comforter down by her waist and shifted uncomfortably tugging at her shirt to bring air up to her face. _I actually was hot. But i guess that is just ironic_

Marshall stood up walking to the thermostat, "Sorry Fi, i thought that you didn't notice but i turned up the heat so you could warm up when you got here." When Marshall turned back around to face her his eyes grew very wide as he saw what she was doing.

Fionna had her head down and had halfway unbuttoned her flannel Marshall had given her and she was sure her bra and cleavage was showing.

Marshall stood there eyeing her chest like a hungry animal watching her undress. He felt his jeans grow tight, but he just stood there.

Fionna looked up quicker than he'd intended her too and he looked away rubbing the back of his neck walking quickly back to his seat beside her on the couch.

"Oh is this okay? I was really hot." She had now fully unbuttoned her shirt and was about to shrug it off her shoulders and eyed Marshall with a look feigning innocence. He tried hard not to pin her to the ground and show her how bad he can be and not to tease the vampire king.

So, he simply took another deep breath and said on his exhale, "Sure yeah, do what ever you want Fi." He said it with friendliness and joke. Fionna just smiled shrugging off the article like it was a jacket and lounged back again putting her arms over her head and fisting her hair in them. The sight of her made Marshall's pants grow VERY tight now. His memories drifted back to the bathroom, when she was in the shower, and with one movement of her arms she could be rid of that bra…

"Marshall my legs are hot i think i'm going to take these off too." Fionna started shuffling and arching her back, pressing her breasts into the air making Marshall's breath falter, trying to get the pants off. She was in her low-cut underwear that made Marshall want to rip those last pieces of clothing off and have her under him.

"Ahhh" She threw her head back on the back off the couch and moaned "That feels _so_ much better." Fionna breathed fisting her hair in her hand and her mouth was parted.

_Oh my glob, oh my gob, holy shit, no._ Marshall raised his hand to his mouth and bit on his thumb. Hard.

_This is torture._ Marshall thought to himself as he released his hand from his mouth as Fionna opened her eyes to see his jaw clenching and unclenching. _Why am i freaking out so much. _

_The plan is working..!_

Fionna sat up and turned her head fully to look at him.

She turned her body towards him so she was on her side looking at him.

"Are you okay Marsh.. You seem. _uneasy_," she tried to weave some seduction into her tone when she said "uneasy." That just made Marshall squirm a bit even more, trying to hide the hard in his now very very tight pants.

"I'm fine Fionna. I just- can't wait to see what happens at the end of this movie. Since she's- oh my glob her parents aren't letting them see each other anymore! I think i'm tearing up." Marshall started fanning his eyes, trying to change the subject. Fionna stared at him smirking and laughing.

"Okay then Marsh." Fionna turned her body toward the TV once again, making sure when she breathes, its in her chest and not her stomach.

_Oh my glob is this her way of getting even? If it is…_

"Fionna."

"Yes..?" She turned her head to him still feigning innocence.

"So um, is this your way of getting even?" He turned to her his jaw still clenching and unclenching.

"Maybe." Fionna said blankly like it was normal.

"Mmhmm." Marshall pursed his lips and turned back to the TV, still trying to hide his massive erection.

"Why you ask." Fionna asked still looking at the TV smiling.

"Oh, just wondering." He smiled licking his lips as if they were dry.

"Uh huh okay," Fionna nodded biting her lips so they formed a straight line.

"What is that supposed to mean huh?" Marshall smiled in her direction as she shrugged and one of the corners of her lips raised.

"Oh nothing." Marshall nodded smirking knowing that she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Well it _is_ actually getting pretty hot in here, so i think i'll take off my shirt too." He started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, showing off his toned chest and abdomen. Fionna shivered at the sight of it, feeling her panties moisten. She had to clench her thighs together to alleviate the stress. Marshall finally undid the last button and he shrugged off the material like it was a rag. He flexed when he tossed it to the side and it made Fionna's breath falter.

"You're right Fionna, it _does_ feel better." He reached his arms over his head and stretched them, throwing his head back on the couch groaning getting in a good "stretch". This turned her on immensely and Marshall knew it too.

"I told you!" Fionna said with an 'I told you so' face on as she slapped Marshall on his arm, regarding his last comment.

_Dammit this is backfiring on me… _Fionna thought as she bit her lip.

Just then a thought came to mind when she hit him. She remembered seeing a book on the very top shelf of their library at her house, like it was trying to be hidden. She had pulled it down and it said, 'How to tease your man in bed and everything else after that'. Fionna had put it back right when Cake walked in the room, obviously it was hers considering Fionna had no idea what it meant on the cover when the man was constricted to the bedposts, and a woman was hitting him with a whip.

She glanced at the clock.

2:47

"Hmmm." She thought out loud as Marshall glanced at her and couldn't help but look her over as she thought out loud.

"Marshall I kind of have to go. I have to read something."

With that, Fionna pulled on her flannel Marshall had given her, the sweatpants, and grabbed her pack and walked out of the house determined to read and get revenge. When she slammed the door she left Marshall open mouthed, shirtless, confused and curious.


	5. Reading and Restraint

When i got home Cake was on the couch watching a movie with Beemo, both sipping tea.

"Fi..? Why are you in Marshall's clothes…" Cake asked while i set my pack down going to the kitchen, still pretty hungry. She set her tea down, her fur frizzing slightly. I rolled my eyes, "Cake. Did you see my note? I went to see Marsh and get berries, but on the way i got sidetracked in the rain and when i got there Marshall was concerned because i looked sickly. So he gave me dry and warm clothes to change out of my wet cold ones. So I am in these." I told her as i got spaghetti out of the fridge and grabbed a fork. I didn't care if it was cold, it was good either way. I walked to the ladder and i felt a hand on my shoulder pull me around 180. I turned to see Cake's overstretched arm on my shoulder and her still sitting on the couch.

"Fi..? Is there something you're not telling me?" Cake asked with a concerned tone of voice and i just smiled and said, "No. Everything is _completely_ normal." Then i turned back to the ladder and climbed up it, making sure none of the food spilled.

When i was half way up the ladder i heard a distant, "Okay. If you say so…"

I just shrugged off her concern. Everything WAS in fact, fine. I placed the bowl on my bed and went straight to the bookshelf, my ears keen to make sure if Cake was coming up the ladder, i could think quick.

"Where are you…" I muttered to myself as i stood on my tip toes to see over the top shelf.

"There you are!" I said grabbing the book. Then scurried to my bed, opening the first page of the book, skimming the first page, then the second one, my eyes widening, them my mouth forming a devious smile as i slumped back on my headboard, reading on, a plan forming in my head. "Marshall. After tomorrow morning, you'll think twice about stalking me in the shower, and teasing me about it later. Because sweetie tonight… Was only the beginning…" I laughed maniacally as a joke and continued to read.

* * *

When the door slammed I decided to watch the rest of the Notebook, when it ended i was in tears.

"Oh my glob she was right…" It was awesome. I quickly looked from side to side to make sure nobody was around (obviously no one was) but i still didn't want anyone to see me. I then wiped away my tears and floated up to get a tissue box. I blew my nose and wiped my eyes again.

"Oh my glob i'm a fucking girl!" I started bawling into the tissue, ashamed with myself. When i registered that i was crying in hysterics into the tissue i started crying/laughing. I looked at the clock.

4:58pm.

Wow almost five. I guess the movie is long.

"I'm starving." I buttoned up my shirt and buttoned my pants and putting on my shirt, i realized my pants were still unbuttoned even before i started messing with her. I floated to the fridge, my eyes probably bloodshot even though they were already red. Technically they change from dark dark brown to red, if i'm mad, or hungry (in two ways… shut up i was born that way!). I opened it to find nothing but an apple. I was hungrier than that…

So i drained it and threw it out the window that was above my sink. The gray piece of fruit quickly sunk into the water surrounding my floating house.

I then proceeded to fly out my door, to the mouth of the cave. It was dusk, the sun barely touching the horizon.

"Shit." I slowly floated to get my umbrella, totally crushing my dramatic exit.

"Typical.." The one time i want to make a dramatic exit i get busted by the sun. I opened the damn thing and flew out, going to the strawberry fields. Which happened to be by a certain human's house…

I smirked at the thought of Fionna. Then again i got turned on thinking of her in the shower… Somehow her undressing today in front of me turned me on more… Probably because i couldn't _alleviate_ the pressure with her sitting there. Clever girl…

When i arrived at the fields i realized i forgot a basket.

"UGH DAMMIT TO HELL!" I placed my feet on the ground and scuffed the ground with my foot, punching it as well.

"Whatever." I grit through my teeth. I sat down by a bushel and ate, never once letting the light of the sun touch me.

After a while i got full and decided to drop in on Fionna and see how she's doing. I smiled deviously and flew straight for her house.

When i got to her window, i saw her reading something, i couldn't see what though.. If i tried to go in she'll hear me and if i went in the front door Cake will hear me. So i guess there was no seeing her tonight…

"Whatever." I smiled at her endorsed in her book, watching her for what seemed like hours, her eyeing her book hungrily it seemed at times, then other times eyeing with shock, then other times her eyes fluttered open and closed for a second with lust.

"What book is she reading?" I tried squinting to see but her knees were up and the cover was hidden behind them.

After a while of trying to see what book it was, i gave up, thinking i would ask her tomorrow. I mean, it couldn't be a book that she would hide from me… Could it?

I smirked if it was then turned metaphorically on my heel and went home. When i got there i glanced at the clock.

8:06pm

Okay. It is no where near the time i would go to bed but i was exhausted. So i flew up to my room, and tore off my plaid shirt and my jeans leaving myself in my boxers. I crawled over my bed and didn't bother covering myself with my sheets, i never really get cold. So i curled over and sleep found me instantly.

* * *

"Marshall…" he woke to a distant soft seductive voice.

"Hmmm." Marshall tried to move but he felt his hands were bound to something, was it his bedpost… When he moved them he felt something stick into his wrists. _Was i tied with my studded belt?_ "What's going on?" He was getting scared now and he started to struggle, trying to see who was doing this to him but he couldn't, he felt a blindfold on his head.

"Just relax…" He felt tips of fingertips stroke his side up to his bite marks. Marshall shivered at the contact, sleep still was in his system since he was woken up so suddenly.

"How can i relax when i don't even know who you are…?" He breathed, still feeling the odd stroking sensations.

Marshall gasped when he felt lips by his ear, "Sorry. I just thought it would torture you more getting to see me. But i guess you already have. So what's the point… huh?" The lips kissed his earlobe and he inhaled sharply. He knew who it was now…

"Fi-" then a finger silenced him.

"I agreed to take off the blindfold. Don't ruin this with more words" he felt her trace his toned abs making him shudder at the contact. Fionna kissed his neck and smiled deviously into it, he could tell "unless you will be speaking in… another way…" Marshall's eyes shot open, from what they could with the blindfold on.

What.

He felt the black blindfold be removed, but when it was, he really wished she kept it on. She was sitting on her knees, to the side of his thigh. He saw her in a black Victoria's secret bra, and her underwear was black too, but he had a feeling it was one of the panties that Cake had scolded her. Her hair was cut shorter, to her lower back. But it was curled in a sexy unruly way that made him grow hard in seconds.

"Like what you see? Bad boy…" Fionna purred to him as she flipped her head so her hair flew, much like it had in the shower…

"Oh glob…" Marshall tried sitting up to go to her but she slapped his face and he fell back with a thud and lied there dumbstruck.

"Don't move until i tell you to move. Or i will punish you…" She moved her face in front of his and he had a look of shock, fear, and lust.

"How will you punish me.." He breathed, aroused that she would _punish_ him.

"Like this." Fionna's face was devious as she reached behind her back and unhooked the spokes of her bra. When they released she pulled down one strap at a time, seeing Marshall's eyes growing wider each time. Finally the garment was off in one hand and she never took her eyes off of Marshall's face. She tossed the fabric to the side and bent over to crawl over Marshall so she was sitting on his abdomen, feeling his heaving stomach due to his rapid breathing. She smirked and ran a finger over his lips, "Marshall. I told you." Fionna paused running the finger on his lips directly south, over his chin, his neck and adam's apple, to the middle of his toned chest, that she scraped down with her nail and growled, making his eyes roll nearly into his head as he threw his head back. She finally made it to the tip of his abdomen, where she placed her finger over her underwear, were she was sitting on his stomach, then ran it up to her cleavage. Fionna licked her bottom lip and turned that finger so it snaked to her left breast. She kneaded herself and let out a small moan, closing her eyes, feeling Marshall whimper and buck his hips up, his erection very hard.

"I wanted even…" she kneaded herself even more letting her mouth part and she heard another whimper and a strained voice say, "Fionna. Please let me touch you." She opened her eyes to see his head looking at the headboard where his hands were bound, his hands struggling to get free. She growled and took her right hand off her breast and scratched her nails down his left arm, pulling his hand against the bonds, making the studs dig into his skin. He let out a hiss off pleasure how he felt the fire in his arm.

"No struggling. Unless you want to be punished again…" She let her fingers, leave the spot on his arm as he looked at her with wide eyes and fear, as her fingers traveled to the waistband of her very low cut panties. She slipped her middle finger under slowly traveling lower…

"No! I'm sorry i won't do it again!" He pleaded bucking his hips pitifully as she smiled and pulled her hand out of her underwear and grazed it over his cheek.

"Good boy." Marshall felt lips on his and a tongue that forced its way into his mouth. He quickly growled into the kiss and pushed back with equal force making her moan. She pulled away quickly and trailed kisses on his neck to his bite marks her chest flush with his. Her hands were on his sides now and they slowly got lower and lower as did her lower body. Finally she sat on his hard and he moaned long arching his back to her as she smirked into his bite marks, slowly tonguing them and sucking on them.

"Oh glob Fionna!" He raised his hips to her and let out another moan when he heard her let out a stifled one in her exhale on his neck.

"Marshall… You, _bad_ little boy," she said slowly, seductively and catlike making him exhale in a breathy moan and his eyes fluttering open and closed. She started kissing her way down his front licking the middle of his chest to his abs, her tongue tracing the muscles, now taught with pleasure, in his abdomen. She got to his lower hip and licked his waistband of his boxers making him cry out.

"Oh Fionna." His head was thrown back and he licked the tips of his fangs before biting his swollen lip. But she pulled up moving off of him, not going to give him what he thought. Only just this. She took her hand and snaked to the outside of his boxers and handled him by the front of them. His eyes shot open and he threw his now partly sweaty head back and moaned long and loud this time.

Fionna stopped and thrust her hand into her panties, her fingers coming in contact with her wetness as Marshall realized she had stopped.

"Fionna- wha- Ohhh.." Marshall groaned as he watched her hungrily, his eyes turning red, as she slipped two fingers insider herself as she threw her head back and moaned before saying in it, "If you _want_ it…" she cried out before throwing her head up to look at him, both of their eyes clouded with lust "beg for it…"

Her other hand was teasing the waistband off his boxers, every so often slipping a middle finger under and back out making him cry out in a husky tone and throw his head back, only getting her off more.

"Please Fionna…" He breathed, his head still back. She then moved her left hand, teasing his boxers to the side of his hip hooking one finger in the side, her right, still pleasuring herself. Although she managed to breathe to him, "Please _what_, Marshall." She eyed him like a predator about to catch her prey.

"_Please_ Fionna. Make me feel _good_ please!" He bucked his hips up into the air and he watched her slowly take her now very wet fingers out of herself and moved them so they brushed under his bottom lip, practically wiping off her fingers. She moved on top of him so she was sitting on his stomach, and he could _feel_ her wetness on him as she sat there. Her panties doing nothing to keep her drips off of him. She fisted her hand in his hair tightly making him hiss and she told him in all seriousness, hoping to strike fear in his eyes.

"If you so much dare to lick your bottom lip… I _will_ punish you. I will just keep on torturing you. I may even have to take off my panties and show you how _bad_ i can be…" She growled at him and he only stifled a moan in his throat and a swift nod, because she got him off on her words.

"_Good_ boy." Fionna delicately kissed the corner of his mouth and started kissing her way lower, finally making her way to his waistband again, licking it teasing him.

She took in a breath before hooking her fingers in it and pulling it down, just under his ass. She knew what to do. She read about it in the book. _Everything_.

Fionna brought her head back up licking the very tip of his hard with the flat of her tongue slowly. Marshall's eyes went immediately shut and dug his fingers into the headboard.

"Mmm fuck." He breathed, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head.

Fionna stopped before she could wrap her lips around, but she wrapped her hand around it and squeezed making his body nearly concave, "Oh, shit!" He moaned as she continued to pleasure him, her grip tightening as he bucked up his hips, and her hand met with every one.

"Ahhh Fionna i think i'm gonna-!" Then she stopped. He snarled, he could feel his eyes red, with hunger, lust, and most of all, anger. He looked at her who was sitting, propping herself up beside him with one arm, and the other was examining her nails as if she was never touching him. He breathed in long, fearing for what reaction he might get if he asked, so he just said, "Why Fionna…"

She stopped looking at her nails and she threw a leg over his body and sat on his lower abdomen, just above his erection making him whimper. Fionna leaned down to his ear and said with as much sexiness as she could muster, "You tease me…" she licked his earlobe, her nails scratching down his sides making him groan in pleasure "I tease you." She licked a path up his jawline until she stopped under his chin and pulled away. Getting up from the bed and grabbing her bra, strapping it on. Then turned back around to see a flustered, pitiful, Marshall Lee.

"I'm sorry. I had to do this sweetie." She went to his bedside, his face turned upward so it was staring at the ceiling, his mouth moving but not saying any words. Fionna put a knee on the bed to get to the belts so she could unfasten him.

"Wait." She moved away and went to the corner of his room where his axe bass laid. Fionna picked it up and moved to him who was still looking at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry i have to do this Marsh…" Then without warning, Fionna swung his axe, which was on its side so the blade was positioned upwards, and hit him on the side of the head with the flat of the bass, knocking him unconscious instantly.

She leaned down and kissed him passionately for a few seconds before uniting his bondage and placed them on his nightstands after she placed his arms by his sides. Making it look like it was all a dream, which is how she would make it look.

"Marsh. I did this for revenge but i also did it… Because i wanted to watch you _want_ me. Also i just wanted you to see me as something other than your chum..." She mumbled to herself as she pulled his boxers over his now dying down erection (after staring at his 9 inches, her mouth watering for a minute)… She laughed at her pervertedness. But now they were even.

Fionna turned her back away from him and walked to his desk that had her backpack on it, containing her clothes. She strutted over to the table and opened her pack to grab her clothes, and finally got them in her grasp and shoved them all on, just leaving her hair out, pulling on her ankle socks and Mary Jane's. She slung her pack onto her shoulders and walked to the door, looking back at his face with a smile and a laugh before closing the door and leaping downstairs looking at the clock.

12:38am

"Time to head home, glob i'm tired." Fionna stretched and walked towards the door, opening it and closing it behind her.

When she got home she did her best to make no noise, she knew she was good at it. All she did for the pajama situation when she got to her room was take off her shirt and skirt, so she was just wearing her bra and panties. Fionna threw her pack as well as her clothes into the familiar corner of the room. It caused a thud and Cake just meowed and rolled over so her back was to the blonde.

"Whew.." Fionna mentally said out loud. She then crawled into bed and pulled the warm furs up over her exposed skin, feeling the softness of it.

Her mind wandered to the vampire, how she felt so in control… How he moaned… How he spasmed and begged under her grip…

"Oh glob…" she moaned quietly to herself, just causing Cake to stir a bit.

Sleep came easily, because of her thoughts on a certain Marshall Lee who she hoped would enter her dreams that night…

_Especially not knowing of what was in store for that sleep._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Decided to update on Sundays and Thursdays. I am choosing to be generous because of the awesome stuff to come between the two.. Especially next chapter so STAY TUNED!**


	6. The Revenge, was it all a dream?

**_I think it's time to make ya'll not suffer anymore. I think you're going to like this one... ;)_**

* * *

_"Fionna…" I heard a voice bellowing through my ears. It was soft, deep, seductive, and familiar…_

_"What…" My head lolled around on the pillow my head was currently on as i tried to sit up, but i couldn't. My eyes snapped open and i pulled to find my arms were bound on bedposts, on either side of my head and… With the same belts i used with-_

_"Oh no." I said out loud, then hearing a deep chuckle following._

_"Fionna." Then there was Marshall Lee that appeared in front of me, he had on his red plaid shirt that was half way unbuttoned, his jeans ripped at the knees, his hair looking sexier than usual. I looked up at the ceiling avoiding looking at him, crossing my legs, hoping to alleviate some stress… "You have been a bad girl…"_

_"Here it goes…" I shuddered, biting my lip. Then i felt the bed i was on move, was i in his house..? Most likely, the ceiling was red. I then felt a finger graze my front, from the middle of my neck, down my cleavage, and to the waistband of my panties. I felt that same finger hook slightly into the waistband and pulled up, releasing it, causing a SNAP that made me flinch._

_"Fionna, you shouldn't have teased me…" I looked at him with shocked eyes as he leaned his head back closing those red eyes as he ran a hand through his soft hair, his hand then moving from the back down the front of his neck to down his chest so he started unbuttoning his shirt. I gripped the posts and clenched my jaw, as well as my thighs. Oh man i'm gonna get it big… "Because now i have to tease you." He finally undid all the buttons on his shirt and watched me with hungry eyes as he removed the article of clothing, his chest and abs revealed to me…_

_"Hmmnnn..." I moaned in my throat. Just the sight of him… Oh glob._

_"You like what you see…?" He mimicked what i said to him… "Well enough about me." He looked me over as if i was his next meal. I even took this chance to look at myself. I had no bra on, shocker… But i did have on panties, the ones that said 'Unwrap Me' on the front… 'Perfect for this occasion! Crafty bastard…' I thought to myself as he floated over me, his body parallel to mine, just inches away._

_He licked his top lip as he stared me in the eye. Mine probably the size of saucers. I had just then realized my breathing had become faster and in quick breathes out my nose. He moved his face to mine with force and i absentmindedly pushed back. His tongue invaded my mouth and his hands found my waist. His hands traveled up my side until his left reached the side of my breast and his right massaged my hip in slow circles. Somehow that got my body quivering and wanted more. He slowly moved his hand over my mound and began kneading, his thumb teasing my nipple. My lips shook against his because i didn't want to moan, i wanted to annoy him and not give him the satisfaction of him hearing me. But then again… I was the one bound here…_

_"I know you want to Fionna… I'm going to get one out of you. Maybe even a scream…" He told me as he scraped his nails over my areoles making my eyes tighten as they were shut, my stomach twist and my chest arch closer to him. I still suppressed a moan. He bit my bottom lip, probably getting annoyed, his fangs scraping over my fair swollen lips._

_"I wouldn't play stubborn, bad girl… You're the one that's under me and vulnerable right now… I could do something to you…" His deep husky voice threatening me, actually with amounts of bitter sweetness turned me on. For that, i hated myself. But i was human, maybe that was normal… But of course with out thinking i told him, my voice full of smart ass, "What would you do to me." I eyed him raising my eyebrows. He gave me a devious smile then said, "You know. Since you haven't been moaning… How can i tell that you're turned on right now.?" His hand ticked down my torso and my breathing became faster. He thrust his cool hand into my panties, his finger sliding into my lips, over my most sensitive, and pleasurable spot, making my back arch and a barely audible moan in my throat. Then he went down further into my wetness, his finger teasing my entrance, but i bit my lip, my eyes still locked with his red eyes full of lust. Then he gave me a devilish smile then thrust his middle finger into me and i gasped, melting under his touch. He rolled his eyes back as though they might go into his head and he breathed to me, "Fionna, you're so soft and warm." He inserted a second finger and started pumping them, his thumb circling my clit. My mouth widened and my eyes snapped shut, i whimpered under him and he whispered his lips tickling my ear, "You are really wet Fionna… You can't stay silent forever…" His lips went to my neck as he licked it making me want to cry out. I clenched my jaw as hard as i could from snapping, especially since his hand left my hip and went to my right breast, his thumb scraping over my nipple._

_"Marshall you bastard…" I breathed as i arched my back to him who was smirking into my neck, as i was noticing he was still floating above me._

_I was getting close, he knew it too. But he wanted to torture me by pulling out before i could have my climax. But there were other ways he could get me to come too…_

_"Just wait until i replace my hand for something else. Then i'll make you scream…" He scraped his sharp teeth across the column of my throat and i exhaled slowly, as if that was my moan, my eyes still screwed shut. Of course that didn't satisfy him enough. My breathing became more erratic as i was reaching my climax. So he moved his mouth to my breast his hand was on and tongued my erect nipple. I felt my mouth turn into an 'O' and i tugged on my bonds, wanting to wrap my fingers into his hair to pull him closer._

_"Marshall." I said as i started moving my hips to his moving fingers so they hit me just right. I bit my lip hard as i was seconds away from orgasm. But with his tongue working my breast, with his fingers making me feel this good… The sensations were all too much._

_"Oh glob." I breathed and he barely smiled, knowing that i could still give more. Then i felt my body convulse and concave, I have never felt so good._

_"Oh MARSHALL HNNG AHHH!" I yelled as I climaxed and he smiled fully._

_Marshall moved his face so it was above mine, which was sweaty and probably very red from the pleasure that was brought to me from below. He took his fingers from me, never wiping them off. He just stuck them in his own mouth and sucked. His eyes rolling back. He finally took them out and i was in awe of him, glob he was sexy. He moved both hands so they were on my hips, his right moving slightly to my thigh. "That's my girl… My bad" he slapped my thigh squeezing it as it came in contact, his teeth clenching together, barring them at me like he was growling at me, making me gasp and bite my lip "little girl…" I liked this side of him, this sexy, bad ass side of him… Glob why am i so weird._

_He smirked, "Well now that i know you can sing, let the teasing begin…"_

_"Oh no…" I groaned and threw my head back onto the pillows as he began to kiss down my neck smiling and said with a husky, "Oh yes…" He made his way to the middle of my cleavage, he licked up and down making me breathe out a moan. He kissed his way lower and made it to my navel. He tongued it and squeezed my hips with his big hands…_

_"Ahhh." I breathed as he continued to work his tongue._

_"There's more…" He kissed lower until he got to my waist band of my panties. He took the lace in his teeth and pulled up and released it, causing it to SNAP. He chuckled as i gasped. With one swift movement he had hooked his fingers in the sides and slid them down all the way off. I felt too exposed especially when he floated up staring at my body._

_"Marsh." Then his eyes turned red and he fell back down to the bed and in no less than a second his tongue was licking over my folds, into my depths._

_"Oh GLOB!" I struggled against the bonds, the studs digging into my skin, not cutting off my circulation, just making me think straight. But not for long when his lips enveloped my nub and began to suck._

_"Oh MARSHALL Hnng!" He inserted his index and middle finger into me and began pumping. His tongue moved in slow circles over my clit, pushing me closer and closer to the edge…_

_He seemed to get off on my cries because i felt him let up and breathe a moan with me before continuing. Of course that turned me on even more so i was even closer. But i knew not to say when i was coming, because i knew how that ended up… And i felt to good to have that happen to me._

_"Marshall please…" I breathed quietly. He stopped and looked up at me smiling, "I'm sorry i didn't hear you…" I pouted and groaned moving my hips pitifully enticing him closer._

_"Please make me feel good. Oh glob Marshall i need you. Please don't stop. I'm sorry i left you hanging i won't do it again, just make me cum please..." I begged him who nodded like he was considering it, making me feel cheap and made me a little sad. I guess i excepted a different reaction… I don't know. But what i did know is that he continued tonguing my clit and pumping still. I rolled my hips, getting his tongue to hit me in just the right spot._

_"Marshall yes…" I breathed and he smiled into my folds. "NNNGH." He gently bit down on my nub sending an electric shock through my body making me convulse. Shortly after i felt a spring snap in my stomach and I felt the wave of bliss flow over me as i cried out my eyes snapping shut and my body arching fully off the bed, "OH MARSHALL UHHH! THANK YOU..!"_

I shot up from my position in my bed, my cries waking me up, making me nearly fall off the bed. My breathing was erratic and heavy, my chest heaving.

"FIONNA ARE YOU OKAY!" I shot my head to the side to see Cake in a fighting stance in her drawer, her eyes from what i could see heavy.

I just raised a shaky hand and waved at her to sit down as i said in a hoarse voice, "No. I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Nothing more okay just go back to bed." I flopped back down and turned my back to her who had already laid back down and fallen asleep already.

Cats amaze me sometimes…

But i was wide awake now. I bit my lip to see if i had actually came… My fingers traveled to my panties and i felt the major wetness through the fabric.

"Oh damn." I hissed to myself, making sure to stay quiet enough not to wake Cake. I pulled the furs tightly over my body, realizing i was still in my bra and panties from when i was with him… So if that was a dream, that never happened to me. "Sadly." I mumbled to myself. Then i thought about that dream…

Why did i say 'thank you'? Probably because he let me climax. Well it was _my_ dream… In real life he would never actually let me considering i tortured him basically. In my dream, Marshall just kinda… Touched me…

But i think that is the best dream i have had ever… Oh gob i've never felt so good in one dream.

"I need to write it down." I sat up and stuffed my hand under my mattress, feeling for my diary, which i haven't used in a while. I guess now would be a good time to start since so much stuff has happened…

I grabbed a flashlight on my nightstand and pulled the furs over my head, turning on the flashlight. I unscrewed the lid so the bulb was out, lighting the whole area. I set it upright so i didn't have to hold it and i opened my book, my pen as a book mark. I picked it up and wrote everything my mind remembered about my dream.

* * *

**Lol this isn't a cliff hanger is it...? ;) but seriously. SORRY for all the cliffies. I love them so i love charles ****dickens for inventing them. They keep you guys wanting more! Thanks guys for all the love! Keep it coming! Review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas sex or non sex related, or PM me THANX! **


	7. Dreams become Reality

**hey guys. sorry i uh, didn't update until tonight but i have been moping about cory monteith because i realized last week how muched i liked him and i became obsessed and his death is for some reason taking a huge toll on me. BUt i still haven't forgotten about you guys. Here you go. **

* * *

My head was pounding when i woke up.

I sat upright holding my head, "Shit what happened." I glanced over at my bedside table to see two of my studded belts. "Holy crap." My mind drifted to when i was awake earlier…

_"Like what you see? Bad boy…"_ Then her hand wrapped around my length, and when i was close…

"Oh she is going to get it now…" I grabbed my belts and practically jumped out of bed to my closet. I grabbed my red flannel and ripped jeans along with a black leather jacket. I slipped on my red converse and looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was a mess. More than normal. I tried to smooth it down a bit, it worked. I stuffed the belts into my pocket and didn't bother going down the stairs, i only opened my bedroom window and fly out into my cave, seeing out of the mouth it was still nighttime. With determination i made it to the treehouse. My eyes red, and my teeth bared. I opened the window and flew in, seeing Fionna sleeping. I looked at the clock.

3:49am

Hm..

I decided to watch her sleep. Considering Cake was in here too, and i think i would wake up Fionna if i brought her back to my house.

"Damn." I went to the corner of her room, deciding to wait until Cake left and take a chance to get Fionna back.

I scanned the room, it was illuminated only by the light of the moon. Especially on Fionna's face. She was on her back and her forearms were crossed over her head, her cheek resting on he right upper arm. The furs covering her lower abdomen, but left her stomach and upper body exposed. She still had on her black bra… It was a pretty sight, as well as arousing… It made my stomach clench and my heart skip a beat. I really think i did like her. Maybe something more…?

"No…" Or was i just denying myself? I was pulled out of my thoughts when saw Fionna's face turn from being peaceful to her eyes fluttering under her lids and twitching around. What's going on? I moved closer to her so i was by her bed could see her better. Her breathing had become rapid and she and started breathing heavier.

"Hnng." She said with what sounded like she was scared. Should i wake her up? No. Then she'll get freaked out then Cake will wake up and see me then we have to tell her everything. THAT was not happening.

"Please… good…" I heard her say, her head lolling around. Then her chest arched slightly off of the bed making me swallow hard. What kind of dream was she having? Then i heard her gasp and she twitched, her hands now grasping her headboard.

"Uhh." She moaned and i widened my eyes. Was she having that kind of dream… I smirked and stepped back so my back was to the wall, one leg propping me up as my other was bent so my foot was on the wall.

"Need you…" She said her head lolling around. She was making me hard just with out doing anything. I leaned my head against the wall, still watching her move slowly around on her bed.

"Sorry… left you hanging… won't again…" She breathed her breathing slowing for a minute before becoming more erratic. What…? Then i lifted my head off the wall before my mind clicked.

"Yes…" She moved her hips and since i had a higher sense of smell since i was a vampire, i could smell her wetness under her covers.

"Oh glob." I covered my mouth, my eyes wide full of disbelief.

"NNNGH." She moaned her teeth clenching i could see as she rolled her hips, her hands gripping the headboard. Then her body arched clear off the bed before she yelled, "OH MARSHALL UHHH THANK YOU." Then i saw her sit upright straight after. I panicked and turned invisible before going to the far corner again.

"FIONNA ARE YOU OKAY!" Cake said already in a fighting stance. I breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't hear what Fionna said. WAIT! WHY AM I NOT FREAKING OUT ABOUT THIS! She said my name. She said my name. For the sake of fuck she said my NAME! I mean when you're awake and in the shower that's one thing. But in your DREAMS that you can never really control… Is saying something HUGE. Oh glob that means in her dream… Wait she said please. So was i… Pleasuring her?

"Oh glob." I whispered as the thought of my face between her legs, making her feel good invaded my mind and i bit my finger hard.

I had completely tuned out Cake and Fionna's conversation, but the next thing i heard was Fionna say barely audible, "I need to write it down." Then she sat up and grabbed her diary under her bed.

Hmmm now i knew where to look to see the details… I smiled deviously knowing what i was going to do tomorrow.

She pulled the furs over her head and i saw a faint light under them. I decided to go home and sleep, because i had a feeling she would be writing for a long time. As i passed her bed, un-invisible, I fought back the urge to whisper in her ear, "You're welcome." Instead i just gave a devious smile and flew out the window, making sure to close it when i was outside. I flew home and undressed leaving myself in jeans and boxers, nothing else. I laid down on my bed so i was on my stomach, my arms clutching my pillow as i drifted to sleep. Thinking of what Fionna could've been dreaming…

* * *

'-That's when i woke up. Cake was freaking out but i calmed her down and she went back to bed. What the fuck is wrong with me. I mean i _did_ like it when i was in power over him. Glob it gave me a rush. I wish that someday he'll see me as someone other than his chum. Well, that's all that's happened. Tomorrow i'll write about when i first saw him. I just need to sleep now. Peace -Fi' I closed my diary with my pen marking the spot, and i stuffed it under my bed. I rolled over, the furs still over my head. I felt to myself under here. I felt like i was alone in my own world. I could think freely. I smiled shuttering, closing my eyes as i thought of him in my dream, when he ran a hand through his hair and began unbuttoning his shirt. Oh glob. I think that was one of the sexiest parts. Other than his badass side though.

'Uhhhh.' I moaned in my head as i bit my lip as i drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**{MANY HOURS LATER}**

I made my way to the treehouse, now daylight. Fionna was probably out adventuring somewhere so this was perfect timing. It was 4:17pm when i left my house so she couldn't possibly be asleep now.

Of course. When i got to her window, she was under all of her furs, asleep. I rolled my eyes and opened up the window silently and knelt down beside where i assumed her head was, i couldn't tell because of the furs on her. I reached my hand under the mattress and found what i was looking for. I bit my lip smiling as i retreated to a corner in the room and opened it to the last entry and began reading.

'My Best dream ever, told in my point of view' As i read my eyes widened. I felt my mouth growing wide also from shock. I had no idea Fionna thought this way. Then again, she _dreamed_ this. I mean i've had my fair share of bad dreams but never _this…_

I got hard reading this. It's like Fionna wrote her own little kinky story… But my eyes widened when she said she got really turned on when i ran my hand through my hair and started unbuttoning my shirt… I looked up from her diary, to see her still asleep. My face felt hot, I smirked that she thought that was sexy. Maybe i'll have to that sometime. I read on and then she talked about thinking my badass attitude towards her was really hot. I almost started laughing but i was also getting excited. When i finished, my mouth was wide, my pants tight, and my mind now filled with scenarios to fuel my imagination. I was more surprised that she thought i saw her as a little girl and that i'll never see her as anything but _good_. Well i used to but that's all shot to hell now. Ever since i saw her in the shower and when she tortured me. Yeah. Definitely shot to hell. How she can't see she's proven she can be bad amazes me. But this dream gives me a _very_ bad, but good idea… I smiled deviously at her as i took off my jacket, unbuttoned my shirt to make it look like it had in her dream, i ruffled my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I gave a cheeky smile thinking, 'I look irresistible.' All i needed to do now was wait until she got up…

* * *

I woke up to the complete darkness. Then i realized i was still under my furs. When i pulled the furs down to below my waist and was greeted to the bright bright room. I sat up, my face in my hand as i raised my other arm as i stretched.

"You know you're really sexy when you stretch."

My eyes shot open, and my arms immediately went to my sides. I saw Marshall Lee, he was standing at the foot of my bed, his hands in his pockets. His head was cocked to the side and one of the corners of his mouth was raised, giving me a half smile. He wearing his red plaid- half way unbuttoned… His jeans ripped at the knees. Oh my glob…

"Like what you see?" He asked me in a smooth, husky voice that made my stomach tie in knots. Did he just say- from my DREAM?! "Yeah i kinda… Got some tips on what to do. I didn't know the good Fionna thought so darkly," He started floating and he moved so he was above me, without thinking i slumped back down and my body was all the way on the bed looking up at him, whose eyes were red and was looking at me hungrily. "I guess that makes you a _bad_ little girl. It's _terribly_ arousing…" He moved a few inches closer to me and i felt myself sink deeper into the bed. I was thinking to myself 'WHERE'S CAKE?!' Even though i really wanted this… Actually I had no idea what to think right now. Then i realized something…. He read my diary. Which means. HE WAS IN MY ROOM WHEN I CALLED HIS NAME. I'm sorry he's a stalker and he ain't getting any of this until he doesn't stalk me anymore! I waited until he was inches from my face… I was going to knee him in the gut and punch his brains out. Until he caught me off guard when he pressed his lips to mine and his tongue invaded my mouth without permission. But without thinking i let him do it.

"I hope you aren't stubborn like you were in your dream. Because i won't be so merciful…" I felt him grab my wrists and pin them against the headboard and pull them together so one hand held them as he grabbed… The studded belts.

"Holy shit." I said with arousal and fear as he smiled at me deviously, binding my hands at the bedposts. I noticed i barely struggled against him. Oh glob i am weird.

Once they were bound he ran his hands down my arms then to my sides. "I'm so glad you gave me this idea Fionna… I _finally_ get to touch you…" He breathed to me as his mouth went to my neck. I breathed to him jokingly, "Is this rape..?"

He smirked into my neck, "No. Because you like it… and you aren't struggling…" He squeezed my waist and i exhaled slowly.

His hands moved up to the outside of my bra. He pulled back and sat upright still floating in the air, he looked like he was sitting on his knees above me. I smiled knowing with my arms tied down that there was no way to get it off. He was one step ahead of me. All he did was grab it in between my cleavage, and rip it off.

"Are you kidding me. I liked that bra you jerk." He ignored me. His eyes trained on my chest, his eyes hungry. I guess this was better for him than seeing me in the shower, considering he can touch me. He moved back so that he was over me again. He threw the blankets off of me so there was nothing between us. His hands were on my waist, his lips on my neck, his left hand ever so slightly moving up. When it found my breast he began kneading it, his thumb teasing my nipple. He grazed his fangs over my skin, nipping me, never breaking the skin.

"Mmmm." I moaned in my throat as he scraped his nails over my areole. I tried to annoy him again by not moaning, because i kind of wanted to be punished…

"Common Fionna…" He coaxed me deeply as his lips parted from my neck and moved to my breast, his mouth enveloping my erect nipple, tonguing it.

"Never…" I breathed smiling.

"Oh really." He smiled when his right hand was ticking its way lower. I knew where it was headed and my breathing became more rapid.

When he got to the waistband i pulled my arms against the bonds, feeling the studs dig into my skin. He moved his hand in and forced his finger through my lips immediately stimulating my clit.

"Mmmmuhhh fuck…" I moaned softly and he smiled against my chest.

"You _know_ you want to…" He then moved his middle finger down and forced it into me, making the breath leave my lungs, and feel an electric shock go through my body.

"You _are_ a bastard." I grit through my teeth trying not to mewl. It was hard especially when he moved his face to mine and forced two fingers in, starting to rub my nub with his thumb.

"Muuh." I groaned into his throat and he smiled, "Starting to break now huh…"

"NNgh- Nuuh-noo." I stammered out, my hips moving so he hit me in just the right spot, pushing me closer to the edge.

"Do you like this Fionna… Do you feel good…" He told me practically moaning, his mouth now by my ear, licking my earlobe.

"I don't have to say anything. Let my body language talk…" I then moved my hips faster on his fingers that were pumping. I felt his mouth form a smile and he said, "You know you have to give me some hint that you _like_ this…" With his right hand occupying in between my legs his left was handling my chest. It was all too much. Pushing me even closer to the edge. I felt like i was about to snap. With his sexy voice in my ear, his hand bringing me pleasure from below, his other handling my breast… I don't think i could hold any longer.

"Muh- Marshall uhhh!" I moaned as my hips worked faster. With one lick on my neck, one squeeze and pump, i was seconds from orgasm. I guess he knew it too, because next thing i knew he had pulled out, "You dick! Ugh No!" i yelled at him pulling on my bonds wanting to get free and beat the shit out of him.

He was floating above me, holding his index and middle in front of him, looking at them like he was about to devour them. I wouldn't doubt it either, based on what he did next. He stuck them in his mouth and his eyes rolled back nearly into his head- like in my dream…

He released his fingers and licked his lips, his eyes red. "Fionna." He was immediately on me again, his hands on my hips, his lips on mine. I melted under him. Then without warning i felt his index fingers hook into my panties and slide them down all the way off. I felt too exposed under him, but that was the goddamn idea right..? He started licking his way lower. He ran his tongue down my cleavage, then to my stomach, tracing my feint two pack. Then he came face to face with my dripping entrance. He widened his red hungry eyes, licking his lips before delving his tongue into me, paying special attention to my most pleasurable point.

"Ahhh shit…" I moaned as his long tongue did figure eights, tasting me. Then his lips took in my clit and they began to suck, jamming his fingers in me again. "Marshall ohhhh…!" I gripped the headboard, my hands pulling against the studs, my eyes screwed shut as he worked me. "Please…" I whispered to him arching my back, my eyes still closed. He stopped tonguing my clit smiling and said, "Please what…?" feigning innocence. _Bastard…_

I whimpered moving my hips to his fingers to keep the spark there, "Please let me finish Marshall. _Please_… I promise not to tease you and leave you hanging again just let me finish. Make me feel good…" His mouth was agape, as in shock, but his eyes still red. He devilishly raised a corner of his mouth before continuing on me. His tongue circling my clit and his fingers pumping.

"Muuhhh-ahhh yes…" I moaned to him who smiled against my lips and continued.

Then he curled his finger up hitting something in me that pushed me over the edge, sooner than i expected. My body arched clear off the bed before yelling, "OHH MARSHALL UHHH THANK YOU." I made sure to quote my dream. Because i actually meant thank you, i didn't think he'd actually let me finish. As i was coming down from my high he was lapping up my moistness and then came back up, wiping his bottom lip with the back of his hand before his eyes turned dark brown again. He pressed his lips to mine and i pushed back with force. Marshall smiled and pulled back smirking at me.

"Feisty aren't we." He shook his head chuckling, as he unfastened the belts, my arms falling by my head. After unfastening me he sat on his knees on my bed, looking at me.

I watched him, look at me, with care, then with lust, then with care again. I liked that about him… Then my senses regained and i remembered that he went through my stuff. I don't care that he just pleasured me i just want to kick his ass. I sat upright looking him in the eye before punching him in the cheek sending him off the bed. I jumped from my bed landing on his lower abdomen. I slapped him across his face and his hand went to it, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"YOU READ MY DIARY YOU PERV! ITS SO EMBARRASSING!" I punched his opposite cheek this time, then both hands were on his face, cupping it.

"UHH! FIONNA STOP I ONLY READ YOUR DREAM CALM DOWN!" He took his hands away from his face holding them up for me to stop. His face was now slightly red from when i punched and slapped him, I got even madder and grabbed him by his shirt collar pulling him up inches from my face then slamming his upper body back onto the ground.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" I slapped his face and i pulled his by his hair up so his chin was on his chest, but in that second his eyes widened and his nose started bleeding. I held his head there before looking down at myself. _I was beating him naked… What guy doesn't want that right..?_ I threw his head back on the hardwood floor and got up running to my drawers after watching him clutch the back of his head his eyes shut and his teeth clenched. I grabbed the first bra and panties i saw. I quickly put them on and turned to Marshall who was right behind me. The trickle of blood coming out of his nose running over his lips, including the bulge in his jeans, he turned me on…

He backed me up to the nearest wall that didn't have anything on it, and put his hands by my head and pressed his body against mine, his jeans poking my thigh, him not even bothering to wipe the blood from his face.

"Fionna, i do not think of you as some innocent little girl. How you think i think that, is stupid. Okay i have seen you touch yourself in the shower, you basically gave me a strip tease and touched _me_ but left me hanging. You had an _extremely_ detailed dream, about me pleasuring you… I can't see you as anything but bad, and sexy now…" I was shocked and relieved sort of by his words. They went into my ears and settled into my heart. "You, Fionna the Human." His hands went to my exposed waist and his forehead rested on mine as he looked down, basically at my cleavage. "You, are the _baddest_ girl i know…" He pressed his lips to mine and his tongue invaded my mouth. I smiled at him wrapping my hands in his hair and tugged slightly bringing him closer. Then he pulled away and licked my lips, since they had his blood on it and he looked to the side and smacked his mouth, with a surprised expression almost looking impressed. "I taste good…" I smiled deviously at him and pulled his chin to face me and i said with seductiveness, "Can i try..?" Without an answer I licked the blood on his chin and i licked up to his lips. I heard a moan in his throat and it fueled my fire. Then i stuck my tongue in his mouth and ran it over his teeth, feeling his fangs. He eventually pressed his lips to mine again and our tongues were fighting for dominance. Then i heard a familiar voice say, "FIONNA I HOPE YOU'RE AWAKE BECAUSE I'M ABOUT OT START MAKING DINNER SO GET UP, I WANT YOU TO HELP ME SINCE YOU'VE BEEN IN THE HOUSE ALL DAY!" Marshall pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, "I'll see you later okay?" I nodded sadly to him as he flew to the window after grabbing his leather jacket and stuffed something into it… He went to the window quickly and jumped out, floating home.

I think i knew what was in his jacket… But i _was_ going to write about what he made me feel like today and for the past days but i guess he will have to miss out. I smiled at myself and grabbed a tank and shorts out of my pajama drawer and slipped them on. I went to the ladder, still not putting on my hat. I jumped down and saw Cake at the counter, mixing sauce for the spaghetti i smelled cooking.

Was it time for dinner?

6:04pm. I'll be damned it is…

"Baby put salt in this and stir it while i go to the restroom." She handed the bowl to me before rushing up the ladder. I rolled my eyes and smiled at my feline sister.

Until the smile left my face and a look of fear and shock replaced it, "FIONNA! WHAT IS YOUR BRA DOING RIPPED TO SHREDS ON THE FLOOR AND WHY ARE YOUR PANTIES THROWN HAPHAZARDLY IN THE SAME DIRECTION?!"

* * *

**haha cliffie my fave. but uh i have bad news. I'm going out of town this friday and OF COURSE i'll update and all but i don't know if i'll have wifi to update next next sunday or thursday. But next chap has a cliffie so gimme ya'lls advice. Should i update this thursday and give ya'll that ****cliffy or just wait. because honestly, the next cliffie is BIG so i will update if you guys want me too.  
**

**okay i hope you enjoyed this. Bye for now. :P**


	8. Being Unexpected

**hey guyz. I got positive feedback on whether i should post today, well. HERE YOU GO MY CHILDREN. and for someone who tried to post a review by saying I copied A Perfect Day. That is untrue. I read her story after she reviewed mine and told me she wrote a story similar to mine. Keep in mind only the first chapter resembles the other coincidentally, but the rest of the story is nothing like it. **

**So now that that is out of the way... ENJOY.**

* * *

I nearly dropped the bowl out of shock. Oh shit i completely forgot to pick up my underwear and bra! What will i tell her? I know!

"I was mad at myself for sleeping in so late so i ripped my bra up then i stomped to the drawer to get a new one and the one that i wanted was covered by those panties so i just ripped it out and threw it behind me i guess landing in that same spot. What did _you_ think happened?" I told her like it was no big deal. Then i heard her go "Hmm okay. If that's all." Before going into the bathroom.

Wow i can't believe she bought that… Wow Cake. That makes me think highly of her intelligence…

Soon she came back down and i was just mindlessly stirring and adding salt when i thought it was needed. She made me give her a taste so i did. She nodded her head and said it was good. Then she strained the spaghetti and i continued to stir the sauce. Finally it was done. I sat down at the table and ate, my mind raced with thoughts of Marshall. Some not too nice… I had to shake my head free of them since i was getting turned on in front of Cake and it was really embarrassing. I mean she didn't know obviously but _I_ did…

"Hey Cake." I said with a mouth full of spaghetti. I had to ask her something that has been on my mind forever…

"Yeah suga?"

"Uh.. What do you think about Marshall Lee..?" I looked down at my bowl and twirled the strands on my fork just looking for something to do. She stopped eating and looked at me, throughout what i could see out of my peripherals like she was searching for something.

"Whachu mean?"

"I _mean_ like… Do you like him… Like- do you think he's a nice guy?" I bit my lips waiting for her reaction.

"Hon" she put a paw on my arm and i tensed for a second, waiting for her to say she hates him "Frankly he scares the shit out of me. But…" Wait! But? "He's sweet to you. That's all i care about. I think i know why you're asking me this." She smiled at me giving the 'if you know what i mean look' and pouted her fork at me and continued to get food and put it in her mouth. Never once breaking the gaze.

"Wh-Why do you think i'm asking, its just a question." I stammered and put my unoccupied hand on my forehead and looked down at my bowl, stabbing my fork into the food, creating a loud noise, trying to hide my blush from her suspecting face.

"Sug. You like him don't you." The corners of her lips raised slightly and her eyes widened in anticipation.

"Maybe i don't know…" I mumbled. But i can't hide things from her. I feel awful when i do and hiding all this from her was actually starting, now that i think about it, to stress me out.

"Uh huh.." She nodded, knowing her, she knew exactly what was going on.

I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my fork down into my bowl so it made a loud clatter and i thrust my hands into my hair and i looked at her with what i thought was a look of craze. "OKAY! I do! I have never felt this way about anyone! He makes me feel things i didn't know i could! Physically and emotionally and it feels _so_ good i never want it to go away! I think i may even love him when i see him my stomach ties in knots and my knees feel like they're going to collapse! I don't know what to do i think he feels the same, i'm actually most positive but i don't know what to think what to tell people will they judge me i just DON'T KNOW!" It all came out in one breath because i was talking so fast and i had to take in a deep breath before i could throw my head down on the table, my hands fisting the hair on the back of my head. Cake sat there looking at me dumbfounded and i felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetie. Just trust your heart. I can't answer all your questions sug," i raised my head, my hands still fisting my hair, to see Cake grabbing our bowls and turning to walk to the sink to wash them out. "But what i can tell you… Is to trust your heart and trust Glob that He will make things okay." Then she went mute turning on the faucet and started scrubbing. I sat all the way up slowly, taking my hands from the back of my head and putting them on my thighs, my back against the back of the chair.

"Really?" I spoke after a trial of silence and thinking about it.

"Really. Trust me." She told me her back facing away from me.

I had to clear my head. Knowing i might bump into Marshall outside i decided to take a walk. It _was_ 7:07… The sun should be setting right about now. I got up and walked to the front door, not bothering with my hair, shoes, or my pack. If anyone challenges me i'll just fight them barehanded. I'm not scared. I just grabbed a thin white robe and walked out of the front door, walking towards the pond where i laid- that day… The shower day…

I can't imagine how hard that must've been for him to see me naked and not be able to do- Oh what the hell am i saying. He was jerking himself. That's why it tortured him so much when i _teased_ him. Then my mind wandered to my dream… My eyes closing as i walked, but i knew i wouldn't bump into a tree.

_...he ran a hand through his soft hair, his hand then moving from the back down the front of his neck to down his chest so he started unbuttoning his shirt…_ I raised my hand to my mouth and bit on my finger and breathed out a moan. Gob when i actually saw him do it…

"mmm… sexy…" I moaned to myself as my eyes fluttered their way open and i stopped walking, realizing i had stopped centimeters away form the edge of the pond. I plopped down and my legs splashed into the cold water, sending chills up my spine. I laid back and crossed my forearms above my head and rested my cheek on my right arm, my eyes closing. I enjoyed feeling the low, setting sun on my face. Then i felt a shadow on my warmed face and a mouth near my ear say, "Don't move." Before I could freak out, i felt hands on my waist and lips on my neck. I rolled my eyes and straightened my head so it was looking straight up and said, "You know there are other ways of making your presence known. You know that right?" I giggled and he just chuckled deep in his throat.

"Yeah but… I think this is better. Being unexpected…" He smiled as he scraped his teeth across my throat. Never once breaking the skin. He earned soft moan that escaped from my lips, making him smirk.

"Now Fionna… I _know_ you can give me more than that…" He licked up the base knowing that was one of my weak spots. I rolled my eyes, smiling at his lust…

"Marshall someone is going to see us." I chuckled at him and he just goes smiling into my wet neck, "Let them look. They'll see how good i make you feel and then the ladies will want me more…"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off getting up and brushing myself off. He looked at me quizzically and i just bent over so he got a shot at my chest and gave him a seductive look, "Then i need to keep it a secret how good i feel so that i can have you _all_ to myself.." I licked my top lip and pursed my now wet lips slightly and stuck out my finger and signaled for him to follow me. His eyes widened in excitement and he stood up and took my hand as i walked him away from the pond. He just walked behind me like a dog as i led him to his house. Finally we made it to his front door and i opened it turning to him, and pulled him inside with a growl. He grabbed the knob when i pulled him and it slammed behind him. I released my grip on his hand and pushed him against the door. I then pushed my body against his, my hands on his broad shoulders that were in his black leather jacket and my lips crashed onto his. My tongue forced its way into his mouth and he quickly obliged and his hands immediately went to my hips. He squeezed them as i made my way to his neck, tonging his bite marks and i heard him breathe out a moan, his head i heard thump against the door from it being tilted back from pleasure i would think. I smirked continuing to tongue him, my hands now running down his front, feeling his abs through the front of his thin white t-shirt, making my way to his waist and i slipped my fingertips up his shirt. He shivered at the contact and i smiled. I opened my hands up and brushed them from his front to his back, ever so slightly bringing my arms up, bringing his shirt with them. Soon he shrugged his jacket off, his arms were over his head and my hands were on his arms pulling off his shirt, my eyes never losing contact with is red ones. I blinked them slowly and lazily with a look of hopefully seduction, as soon as his shirt was off i pushed my body back to his and my hands went to his abs and my mouth went to his collarbone and i began to suck.

"Fionna…" He breathed out his hands making their way to my thighs, "I think we should take this into the bedroom…" He picked me up with no effort at all, my legs wrapped around his toned waist and my mouth went to his neck, i teased him as he walked tonguing his bite marks. I felt him shake when he walked to his ladder, I smirked and i felt a whoosh of air and quick as a flash i felt myself on top of him on his red bed. I started to kiss my way lower until i came face to face with the zipper of his jeans. I unbuttoned them quickly and unzipped them and practically ripped them off, I was about to rip off his boxers but he grabbed my wrist and I looked up at him. His eyes were half lidded and he told me, almost breathlessly, "You are too clothed Fionna. I need to see some skin…" He practically growled out the words, turning me on immensely. He flipped me over and threw my tank over my head and pulled off my shorts. He kissed me passionately before turning it into something fierce as he actually ripped off my bra and I pulled away, slapping his face. I flipped us over straddling him and i growled at him, "You really have to stop ruining my bras… I may have to punish you." I took his mouth in mine fiercely biting his lip and pulled away my teeth barring at him as i kissed my way lower again. As i kissed him I heard an audible smirk and he said, "Fionna. I'm not tied down. That won't work." I had made it to his waistband and was about to remove his boxers and i looked up at him who had a cocky grin and i said, "Oh really." I got up and stood at the foot of his bed. I made my face look like stone and i walked slowly to his bathroom and i stood in his doorway, i turned back to him, my forearm resting on the door pane, my other hand on my hip. Hoping to look sexier. Marshall was sitting up on the edge of his bed looking at me with not worry but, like he was scared, and aroused...

"I think i'm gonna take a _shower_." I quickly backed into the room and slammed the door locking it, making sure he couldn't get in. Soon after i felt him banging on the door, "Fionna open up please don't!"

I went to the shower and turned it on to full heat and i slipped out of my panties and i threw it at the door, "There goes my panties. Oh, and i think _this_ is going to be the best standing orgasm i ever had. I'm sorry you won't be in here to_ see_ it…" Then i heard the door knob jiggle and then a hand slap the door.

"When you get out here _ohhh_ you are going to get it." It sounded like he was saying it through clenched teeth. I smiled at him stepping in the scorching shower.

"Who said i'm coming out. I can just stay in here if i want to." I immediately began to rub my most pleasurable point and i exaggerated my moan just to piss off Marshall.

"Ohhhh UHHH!" I slipped two fingers inside myself and i began to actually moan loudly. "NGGH. Shit! Uh i wish you were doing this to me!" Then i heard a fist slam on the door and a growl. It kind of added to my pleasure because his anger and helplessness was turning me on. Gob why am i so weird?!

"Ahhh oh gob i'm close…" I moaned so he could hear and i thought i heard a scratching noise at the door. Soon after i climaxed. It really was i think the best…

"OHHH GLOB UHHH." I screamed and threw my back against the wall and slip down it. Feeling the fat drops of water on my skin. I sat there a minute before shakily standing up and turning the water off. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around my midsection and tied it so it would stay up. I squeezed the water out of my hair and i didn't care what he was going to do with me, i would just fight back. I unlocked the door and not a second later the door burst open and i felt a body push me so i was sitting on the sink, my legs were open and a mouth was forced upon mine. A hand held both my wrists together keeping a firm grip and I felt skin on my lower lips and i immediately knew… His tip was at my entrance. He pulled the towel off of me with is free hand, but made sure that i didn't pull away from him. I was kinda freaking out! Was he just going to take me right now?! Because if he was I was NOT going to let him take me! I started to struggle and i felt him smile deviously on my lips, "I told you you were going to get it. Do you think i would lie…?"

* * *

**IMPORTANT AN!: **

**this is what i was talking about guys... BIG... and i'm sorry to tell ya'll this but, i absolutely don't think i'll have wifi where i'm going. So i won't be able to update until the 28th.. But what's good about that is that i'll be able to catch up on my chaps because i've been having MAJOR writers block on chapter nine. I mean i know what i'm gonna do but i just don't know what to do after that. But i always think of something so don't worry your heads my kids! I will make sure that i'll have chapter nine ready on the 28th i promise! Can you be sweet and wait until then..? THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PM ME! Maybe give me some ideas on what i can do... I WOULD BE FOREVER GREATFULLLLL! Kay. MLforever outttt... BYE GUYS SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


	9. Ohmygodimsosorry

**oh my gosh... **

**hey guys.**

**i know this is not what you were expecting but yup, this is an Author's Note... **

**I am. So sorry that this isn't chapter nine and or ten but, while i was on vaycay (got home friday) i was standing on my top bunk bed and when i sat down the whole bed top con-caved, with me on it, and i fell back and I'M OKAY, but i hit my head just above my right temple with a pointed tip of the edge of the railing. I've been having major dizzy spells and some vertigo. **

**I tried to write but my head was pounding and my eyes just couldn't focus. **

**I feel so bad about this but i need to postpone this. **

**I don't know when i'll be posting (BUTI PROMISE I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT SOMETIME SOON), i would really appreciate it if you would be patient with me. I'll try and feel better so i can write this but just hang with me okay? **

**I love you all so much for your reviews and follows and favorites. It makes me feel like i am a good writer because sometimes i have peeps in my life that tell me i'm not good enough and that they're better and it just makes me feel good. I just feel terrible because as you can tell i haven't been late with ANY of my updates until now... **

**I feel really guilty leaving you guys with a cliffie i mean i just can't even... **

**I'll try my BEST to get out chapter nine and hopefully ten with that. I promise you guys, just don't give up on me okay? **

**I love you all. *gives cookies to everyone* **

**Kisses -MLforever**


	10. Chapter 9- DTR

**ohemgee you guys… i CANNOT even begin to express how nice and wonderful it is to know that you were concerned and that you cared i am so touched. :) but i REALLY have to thank ZY-0 for the last half of the chap i mean… oh my god. Golden. Perfect idea. anyways :) enjoy my wonderful fan people or whatever you want to call yourselves. (i'm so sorry this is short i have a whole plan for the last few chaps so this is all part of it bare with me okay.. I LOVE YOU ALL) **

* * *

Then i felt him enter me. It wasn't painful like i read in the book. For that i was glad i guess. He didn't feel big… Like filling… WAIT! WHY AM I NOT FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! Then it felt familiar... It was his fingers. I growled into his mouth and he smiled, "Like that feeling sweetheart…?" I started to struggle even harder against him because i wanted to kick his ass.

"You son of a bitch…" I growled into his mouth. He smiled, nipping my lips and started to rub my clit with his thumb. I muffled a moan in my throat and I pulled my hands harder against him. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and began exploring, swiping across my teeth. I got an idea… But first i tried to get my hands free, but it was no use. So i did the only thing i could think of. I bit down hard on his tongue and he yelped and pulled back, "Ah fuck!" He covered his mouth and i took in a big gulp of air that i had no idea i needed. Then i pounced at him, my fist connecting with his cheek. He was shot back and his head nearly missed the side of his bed. I didn't care though, he scared the fuck out of me that he was going to take me without my permission. I remembered this time to grab my panties and bra and quickly put them on before i began beating him senseless again. I wasn't planning in him bleeding this time… When he started to get up i quickly jumped him pushing him back down, because i was sitting on his abs and i began wailing on him and yelling at him, "HOW COULD YOU SCARE THE LIVING FUCK OUT OF ME LIKE THAT! I SHOULD KILL YOU YOU BASTARD!" I pulled his upper body up by his shoulders and i slammed it back onto the ground. Finally, I slapped his face and decided to get up. I walked out his door and i jumped down the ladder hole. Once my feet touched the ground i stomped into the kitchen. I felt like eating something since i hadn't really eaten anything at dinner. I opened the fridge and scanned my options. I saw a tub of strawberry ice-cream and grabbed it. I tore off the lid and snatched a giant spoon. I just bent over, resting my elbows on the counter and ate. I then felt a shadow and a smart ass voice say, "Oh yeah a girl eating her problems away with ice cream that's new." Then he chuckled and i looked up at him, his hand was on the counter, holding his whole body up, he was facing me, his boxers were on and that's it.

I rolled my eyes at him but i asked him sheepishly, "You never would actually do that to me right..? Like if i didn't say you could…" I asked him almost scared for his answer. He wiped the smart look off his face and looked concerned.

"I would never do that Fi. I mean i joke but… that would be cruel. You _are_ still a virgin in fact so i want your first time to be special," I smiled at his words until he continued, the smart look returning with a hint of smart again, "Then after you finally let me take you i'll jump you like that more often." I turned my head to him and glared. All he did was clench his teeth at me smiling, looking to the fridge as he moved to it, his hands raised in defense.

"You're an asshole you know that?" I chuckled softly as i continued to dig into the ice cream.

"Obviously i know, that's just who i am Fi." He said smirking, an apple in his hand, as he bent over the counter next to me. I nudged him smiling, "Shut up."

I took another bite of my ice cream and Marsh was just there sucking his apple, i then thought of the question that was beginning to burn my brain.

"What are we Marshall… Like- what are we doing…" I turned my face to his, looking at him with an almost pissed expression it felt like. He stopped with his smile and turned serious. That was one of the things i liked most about him, he could be serious when it was necessary.

"We can be _whatever_ you want Fi." He clenched his jaw i could see as he looked straight in front of himself, away from my gaze. "I mean i do like you Fionna, Like, a lot. I think i may… _Love_ you."

I felt my mouth grow wide as i dropped my spoon, making a clatter on the counter. He turned to face me, his expression a mixture of hurt and anxiousness. I straightened myself up, standing upright, i put my body parallel to him. I felt a warmth inside my heart looking at his sweet face, I raised my hand up slowly and rested it on his cheek. He leaned his head into it, placing his hand on mine that was on his cheek. I softened my expression and looked at him lovingly as much as i could, "I think i love you too." I pulled him into a hug which he quickly returned, He squeezed me hard, as i tightened my grip on his neck with my arms wrapped around it. He pulled his face back and placed his soft lips on mine delicately and sweetly. The romanticality of it was so surprising i press back with equal softness and i slowly wrapped my fingers in his ink black, silky smooth straight locks. He started getting more frisky and i pulled back slowly and smiled at him innocently, "Sweetie just because i said i love you doesn't mean we're going to have sex right now." He glared at me and i just backed away from him, blowing him a kiss and winking before sashaying out of the kitchen, hoping to tease him. I walked to the couch, the blanket still on it from when i came over before i teased him. I plopped down on the couch and started thinking about what we are. We are together. I smiled at the thought. I love him… I really did. I can't believe it took seducing and teasing for me to figure it out. But that's the world of you i guess! I laughed at myself as i crossed my leg over the other.

"What's so funny teaser?" He joked as he actually sat next to me putting his arm around my shoulder.

"You're not trying to get in my shirt now are you…?" I asked him jokingly, cocking an eyebrow his way. He only licked his top lip and slipped his hand slowly lower and i got up turning to him and slapped him across his face. He looked stunned for a minute but i just crossed my arms and gave a cocky grin, "Don't mess with me Marshall Lee Abadeer… You'll regret it." I turned my back to him and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup to fill up some water. I walked to the sink and peered my head to the couch, Marshall was gone. I smirked and still facing the counter i sipped my glass, my hand resting beside me on the hard surface.

Then i felt a pair of hands on my hips, then a pair of lips that began to plant wet open-mouthed kisses on my neck. My eyes fluttered open and closed for a few seconds as my head tilted to give him more kissing room. He grinned against my wet neck and squeezed my hips saying in a husky tone, "Fionna likes huh…" I muffled a moan as i slowly lowered my cup to the counter and turned to face him. He eyed me and i wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled him to my lips my mouth opening to his as his forked tongue explored my mouth thoroughly. I bit his bottom lip, pulling away, i turned to the ladder and went upstairs him following behind as i walked into the bathroom and grabbed my tank and my pj shorts along with my thin, thigh length, white robe pulling them on. He looked at me quizzically and i smirked at him.

"Cake will be expecting me home. I think she'll get worried."

He glared at me smiling as he pulled on sweatpants and a black shirt. He glanced towards the window i could see, and saw it was nearly all dark, just a tad of pink in the west. He shrugged and i walked past him jumping down the ladder and waltzed towards the door.

"Someday Fionna… Someday." He whispered as he walked out in front of me out the door, past me. I rolled my eyes smiling knowing exactly what he meant

As we walked it was silent but it wasn't awkward. I could just feel the breeze on my skin, then thinking of skin, led me to when he scared the living hell out of me. I had to get him back… I immediately took his hand in mine and led him into the woods nearby and pushed him past a cluster of trees and bushes that could easily hide us, but was risky was that the treehouse was close by… I shook the thought from my head as i untied the robe and let it fall at my feet. I smiled deviously at him as i stepped towards him in the most sexy way i could.

"Fionna… What are you doing?" He asked backing away from me feigning fear even though i saw the hard coming on in his pants.

I put on a serious face and stopped in front of him, "You scared me." Then i returned to my seductive face and i ran a finger down his front saying, "So i have to punish you. If you don't let me. You will *never* get a piece of me." I told him in a firm voice my hand gripping his shirt collar holding his face inches from mine before i kissed it fiercely and thinking on what i should do for this time because i had a feeling he was going to obey me considering the stakes.

* * *

**hahaha! tricked yeww! CLIFFY TIMEEEE. but seriously though i did get the idea of punishing in the woods from ZY-0 i mean thank you so much! i just can't even express! (I got the tongue biting idea when i read Happy Birthday, Fionna) ****btdubbs DTR means 'defining the relationship'**kay. idk when i'll be updating... i think ima be like thos other authors that update whenever (which i really don't like.. i like being precise because its easier to me...) but i won't wait like months like i did this (has it been months because it feels like it...) OH WELL hope you enjoyed. and again, i cannot EXPRESS how much i thank you all for your concern and patience. review, fav, follow. whatever floats your boat. LOVE YOU ALL GUYS. Kisses -MLforever


	11. Almost Getting Caught and the First Date

**HEY GUYS! Probably isn't a surprise to you now but... I CHANGED MY NAME! hah sorry for confusion (if there was any) on that. I AM A GLEEK WHO LOVES CORY AND THINKS HE'S A SEXY ANGEL, AND LOVES HIM AND LEA TOGETHER SO MY NAME SHOULD REFLECT THAT THANK YOU VERY MUCH. (monchele, finchel, cory+lea=amazing, all the way bitchezzzz) enjoy dis chapta i have fora you. **

* * *

I backed him up to a tree that had a bunch of bushes in front of it and i thought… Hmmm.

I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his face to mine for a scorching kiss, which immediately led me to stick my tongue in his mouth and explore him. His hands went to my hips and i took my hands from his neck and scratched my nails, hard, down his arm, and pulled his hands back from me. I pulled away from him and shook a finger in front of his confused ridden face.

"Uh uh uh… no touching…" I pulled his face back to mine and he kept his hands by his sides, clutching the bark of the tree. He groaned into my mouth when i snaked my hands into his hair and scratched my nails on his scalp. I started to release his hair and move my hands down his front, then bunched up his shirt at the hem. I worked my hands up his sculpted abs and clawed at them, my nails scratching down his front. He hissed as he pulled away from me to moved his lips to my neck. I bit my lip, forcing myself to pull away from his lips that make me feel so good. Then i felt him trying to put his big hands on me again... Through strong determined nature and strong will i swatted his hands away. I moved my lips to his ear and licked his earlobe, purring seductively, making him shiver, "As much as i want you to touch me… I have to stay true to my word… Keep those hands by your side.." My smile turned into a snarl as I bit his earlobe making him hiss, "Or suffer the consequences." He nodded his head obediently and put his hands behind him so he was clutching to tree bark again. I glued my lips to his neck, giving open mouthed kisses, i could see out of the corner of my eye his nails had turned to claws and he was making scratch marks on the bark.

I grinned into his neck as i heard a hum of a moan in his throat.

I started making my way down and finally i pulled down his boxers and sweatpants in one tug and they pooled by his ankles. Without warning i took as much of him in my mouth as i could, remembering how last time I had the chance to do this I used my hand. He practically came apart at the seams as I began bobbing my head, sucking.

"Fuck! Oh shit Fionna! Fuck me!" He moaned as he almost brought his hands into my hair, but knowing what i would do he banged his fist against the bark, bringing his other to fist his hair in his hand.

I could tell he was close already, it was getting harder for him to quiet his moans…

"Shit!" I swirled my tongue on his tip, tasting the pre-cum, and wanting more…

Then i heard a familiar voice and my blood turned to ice after being so hot. There's only one person i know that can do that…

"Marshall baby is that you honey?" My fluffy sister said as she came up to the edge of the bush, obviously not seeing me. Or else we would be killed right now. Then i remembered that the bushes were tall and covered any signs of what's going on up.

I paused what i was doing and looked up at him, he nodded hopelessly at me, his eyes still clouded with lust.

"Uh, yeah- yeah Cake i'm fine." His voice shaky, i guess trying not to moan because of my mouth still around him.

"You sure baby? You sounded distressed." Cake i could hear was suspicious, but i wasn't worried… In fact…

I resumed my sucking on him and he obviously looked surprised. He didn't jump or look down, knowing he would blow our cover. {hah no pun intended lol i'm sorry go back to reading, curse my mind ;)}

"Y-Yeah Cake total-ly mell_ohhhh_" he said covering up his moan very well. Cake i_ know_ is not gonna pick up on whats happening.

"Alright baby! If you see Fionna tell her i'm looking for her okay?" I heard the crunching of twigs and leaves growing quieter and i could feel Marshall loosening up, not realizing he had tensed up. Not a few seconds later he let out a cry and his cum was filling my mouth. I swallowed all he had to offer and stood up to face him. His head was thrown back and his eyes looked rolled back.

"Fionna…" He said after closing his eyes and bringing his hand that had been dug into the tree up to his eyes, covering them, "Yes," I said feigning innocence.

Without warning i felt his lips that curved into a devious grin by my ear and his hands on my hips, "How can a good little girl like you… be so _bad_ and can control me so easily…" I clawed his back and whispered back, "Practice. And some dirty reading…" Then he ceased his lips and looked at me with a smile, like a lightbulb had gone over his head, like he had just figured something out.

"So that's what that book was when i saw you reading!" He started laughing and pulled up his pants.

I backed away from him and put my hands on my hips, "You were spying on me?!"

"Not technically…" He grinned my way.

I rolled my eyes smiling, as i walked towards my robe that was on the ground. "Coming?" I asked him as i started walking towards the tree house. He was floating at my side, quick as a flash.

"You always amaze me Fionna. Especially how you work that mouth of yours…" I glanced at him who ran a hand through his hair and rolled his head, his eyes rolling too. "Fuck…"

"Well I have to admit, you make me feel really good too…" I rubbed my arm looking away, trying to hide my blush.

"Just wait until i get you in bed Fionna… I'm gonna rock your world…" He purred seductively in my ear.

I stopped in my tracks turning to him, smiling, i pushed his face away, "As awesome as that sounds… I wanna wait."

I turned back towards the tree house and began walking again, him always at my side.

"I want something special. And to _do_ it with someone that i _know_ will stay by me forever. Or else i'll think i've wasted my first time." I really hope that came out as something non-offensive…

Obviously it did because he nodded his head and said, "I totally get that Fi. I wanna make you happy. So i'm gonna plan out something totally special-"

"I'm not gonna just do it tomorrow Marsh…" I said with sarcasm in my voice. He looked at me like a smart ass, "Well if you didn't interrupt i was _going_ to say, that i was going to plan something totally memorable and awesome as soon as you're ready. I even have an idea. What if we go on three really awesome romantic dates. Then on the third we'll see how you are." I looked at him, he was smiling in his caring manor that was always hidden under that sexy bad side we have all come to know.

"Why three?"

"Because it's a code. Third date means sex. So, i'm applying it to this. But- if you don't want to. Totally fine with me."

I was actually almost shocked at how sweet and thoughtful he was being about this…

But before i could think more about it we had made it back to the treehouse… Damn.

"Can you carry me up to my room? I'm really tired."

He didn't even answer. He just picked me up bridal style and carried me through the already open window to an empty room, no Cake around. He placed me in my bed, pulling the furs over my body, then kissing my forehead.

"We'll talk tomorrow okay? Come to my house. We'll go on a picnic. Sound good?" He spoke softly, not to rouse my sleepy state, his voice actually making my eyes grow heavy, how smooth and gentle it was… Like flowing through a river of his voice.

"Okay…" I said before closing my eyes, feeling a kiss on my lips and a whoosh of air. I cracked an eye open to see Marshall gone and the curtains billowing in his wake of air he left behind.

I woke up feeling the breeze on my face.

"What..?" I opened my eyes slowly to see the sunlight coming in through the open window. I squinted against the bright sunlight to remember that the window was still open.

"Did Cake not come home last night…" I woke up more from being in my worried state and threw my legs over the side and got up and began walking to the ladder, but i realized that i hadn't showered for a bit.

"I better shower…"

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I still didn't have on my hat… I should put it on soon…

Before i closed the door, i turned on the shower so it would warm up, then i went out the door and grabbed my actual clothes. Considering i haven't actually worn them in awhile.

"Let's see, blue shirt, skirt, socks, gottem'." Then i walked back into the bathroom and put my clothes down. I turned and made sure my door was locked and closed so that _you know who_ won't try and sneak a peak. Because honestly nothing interesting is gonna be happening.

Once i finished showering and putting on my clothes, i went out of the bathroom and saw my hat sitting on my dresser. I debated on whether to put it on or not… But Marshall seems to like it off. So that's what i'll do.

I grabbed my pack and jumped down the ladder hole, causing a loud thud coming in contact with the ground. Causing a sleeping Cake to wake up on the couch.

"Fionna is that you?!" She said coming towards me, her eyes heavy from just having been woken up.

"Yeah it's me.. Did you sleep on the couch last night? Why?" I asked her giving her a hug she was obviously going to expect later.

"I was out looking for _you_, and i got home at like 3 in the morning. I was so tired i didn't even make it to the bedroom. I just decided to sleep on the couch."

I felt guilty. I should've pretended i wasn't just giving Marshall a blow job and told her we were just hanging and that i was fine. But i don't regret telling Marsh my feelings about sex, and my first time, how i want it to be…

"I'm so sorry Cake, i should've told you where i was… Marshall said you were looking for me after i met up with him. I was at his house because i left my robe there and i wanted to get it back from him." I lied smoothly. I was pretty proud of myself that i pulled it off.

"Okay baby it's fine. I knew you were with your man." She gave a big yawn, "I'm gonna go sleep. You do what you want today i'm resting." Then just like that she pulled herself up the hole and was out of sight.

I just shrugged my shoulders and started on my way to Marshall's.

When i got to his cave there was a note on the door that said, _Hey Fi, i'm in the strawberry fields, i got food for you and i think i'm about covered. ;) Love you._

My stomach felt fuzzy when i read the 'Love You…' It just reminds me that we are a couple. A loving couple. That just- AH i love it.

I turned bouncy on my heel and skipped to the strawberry fields. I then saw a huge umbrella which was covering a sexy vampire in his usual attire, a checkered blanket, a basket, and two plates. One plate had a mountain of picked strawberries and the other had spaghetti, still steaming.

"Aw, Marsh this looks so good." I told him lovingly as I skipped towards him sitting down and wasting no time digging into my spaghetti.

"Hey, this_ is _a date. It has to be good just for you." He poked my shoulder smiling, putting the ginormous umbrella in a way where it would stay up and shade both of us with ease.

I just smiled back at him, a noodle hanging from my mouth, chuckling i slurped it back up.

I bet we stayed about two hours out there, just taking about the most random stuff.

"…then that year was when my friend Mark and I went out drinking for the first time. Duh we were stupid so i was driving home totally wasted and I crashed my mom's new car. Oh my glob the look on her face was priceless!" He busted out laughing and i just chuckled. I guess you had to be there to really understand. Just then he grabbed a strawberry and sucked the red out of it, some dripping off his lips in a way that _really_ for some reason turned me on…

"Here, i'll get that…" I said hoping to weave seduction into my voice as i leaned into him and ran my tongue over his smiling lips then i forced into his mouth, our lips connecting feverishly. We made out for a minute then he started kissing down my neck.

"Its crazy Marsh, you turn me on without doing anything…" I said out of breath as i tangled my hands in his hair, both of us moaning slightly.

Then he licked up my neck and scraped his teeth across the column making me exhale with a moan in the back of my throat.

He smiled devilishly into my neck, "You like that…"

"Mmhmm." I said as his big hands started squeezing my waist, the rest of his body tipping me over so i was lying on my back, him hovering above me.

"You know what i like…" Marshall said while ravishing her neck.

"What…"

"When you moan my name… I can't get enough of hearing you say it…" His hot breath on my neck as he nipped at it.

I chuckled at that. I loved how much he loved just- well ME. I don't even know if there's something he doesn't like.

I certainly don't have any complaints about him. He's perfect…

After a few seconds we heard a twig snap behind us, and his red eyes turned black as he rose from his spot, looking murderous.

"Marsh i bet it's nothing, no one's attacking." I told him matter of factly, almost whining because i wanted his attention on my neck again.

His expression softened and he looks at me with his brown eyes now, "You're probably right. I just don't want anything to hurt you." He told me sweetly before immediately returning to my neck.

To appease him and make him happy i even said in my best moaning, "Oh Marshall…"

He scraped his teeth across playfully and i immediately forgot about the rest of the world, and only thought about our uninterrupted happy ending together, because NO ONE, would ever come in between Marshall and I.

Oh my! I can't believe what i just witnessed!

Fionna, the GOOD heroine FIONNA, is with that retched vampire…!

I am appalled at such behavior from her. I can't even.. OH!

Well i am not letting them stay together… I have to find a way to ruin their next get together… She cannot be with him.

He doesn't deserve her! She deserves a man like myself. I must formulate a meticulous plan to have her as my own…

* * *

**omg guys... I CANNOT EVEN OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY. I just wow.. I am so angry with myself that i let it go this long i just- *crying* **

**But i reward thee who stuck with me for so long. CHEESECAKE FOR ALL *passes out slices* (and if you don't like cheesecake... too bad don't complain bitch be happy i gave ya'll something!)**

**Also.. I started school again and well... I think the next chapter is going to be unscheduled because i have games to be at (cheering), sports games (i'm playing duh), and- you guessed it.. HOMEWORK.**

**Lol homework is such bullshit i just can't.. WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED GREATLY. **

**REVIEW! if you like it yay tell me, and if you hate it, um why would you be this far if you hate it so if you did gfyourself i mean seriously. (just remember if you hate on my story i bet i have more follows and favs and reviews that say they like my story thank you do THANK YOU VERY MUCH) **

**Until next time my peeps!**

**Kisses, CoryLeaForever**


End file.
